Tony shivered
by Watcom
Summary: Long hours, cold temperatures and a grumpy Gibbs. Tony's having a bad day
1. Chapter 1

_I know there will be errors and Englishisms, but I write because I love it and I hope you enjoy reading it._

Tony shivered. It had been snowing for the past week and he was miserable.

This was the third case they had caught in as many days. Sometimes being the team with the best clear-up rate in the agency sucked. He was cold, tired, hungry...

'DiNozzo, get moving.'

'On your six Boss.'...and in trouble.

He rubbed his hands together before grabbing his kit and camera and heading out to the remote woodland spot the latest killer had chosen to dump a body. The Petty Officer had been brutally beaten, and McGee looked decidedly peaky at the sight. Tony headed over to his favourite probe.

'Mcprobie, go take statements, I've got this.' He said indicating the camera. Tim let out a sigh of relief, and headed off to talk to the local PD.

'You vying for my job DiNozzo? 'cuse the last I heard, I was in charge here.'

'Sorry boss, just trying to speed this up.' There was a familiar grunt form their grouchy superior before he turned and headed for Ducky. Although, Tony did note there was no countermand of his order therefore he figured he'd dodged the bullet this time.

Several hours had passed by the time they were ready to pack up and go, unfortunately the officer assigned to secure their crimes scene was nowhere in sight. It was getting dark and Gibbs had lost whatever patience he had (which really wasn't much to begin with).

'Where is he?' Gibbs barked at McGee who was the last one to see the officer in question.

'I..I..mmm.. he said he needed to check in with his boss, err boss, and...mmm... that was 30 minutes ago.'

Tony sighed as he ended his call. While Gibbs was yelling at McGee he had made himself useful by giving the precinct a call. Turns out their young colleague had decided it would be better to head back to his nice warm office to check in rather than wait in the freezing cold with a bunch of pissed off feds. While Tony could understand the kid's sentiment, he did not relish being the one who had to break the news to Gibbs.

'Boss.'

'What.'

'Our officer is back at the station, it'll take him half hour to get back.' Gibbs glared at McGee like it was his personal fault for not stopping the guy leaving.

'DiNozzo, you wait for him, McGee get in the car.'

'We only brought one vehicle boss.' McGee pointed out

'I'm sure DiNozzo can call a cab, right DiNozzo, you can manage that can't you' Tony knew when the battle was lost, but apparently McGee did not.

'But boss...'

'What, you want to be in charge to now McGee, is that it?' Gibbs said rounding on the young agent.

'No boss.' McGee replied his eyes searching out Tony's by way of apology for leaving him there. Gibbs had already stalked off towards their vehicle.

'Don't worry about it Tim, I'm used to it. Although do me a favour, when you see Ziva and she starts bitching about being stuck on that training course, remind her how lucky she was to miss all this fun.'

McGee smiled at the senior agent, pulled off his gloves and handed them to Tony. They may not have been as stylish as the leather ones he was wearing, but they were a hell of a lot warmer. No words were exchanged before Tim headed for the car, but the smile that lit up the older man's face said more than words ever could.

Since losing Kate, Gibbs moods had become darker and Tim knew Tony had done his best to protect him from the worst of them.

As much as Tony teased and generally annoyed him, he had never been scared of Tony...Gibbs on the other hand, well... he didn't know how Tony did it. He not only shielded the two younger agents but on several occasions had actually managed to make Gibbs smile...well grin at least...Tim really wanted to learn how to do that. A skill he could really use right now.

He had felt bad leaving Tony alone in the snow. Ever since the plague, McGee had been hyper aware that Tony getting cold was a bad thing. Mostly this was because Abby reminded him every 10 seconds but also because he had visited the senior agent a few days after his release from hospital and if he looked that bad then, he couldn't imagine how bad it had been.

Tony was passed frozen and it had only been 10 minutes. It was now dark and the temperature had dropped dramatically. He was stamping his feet trying desperately to stay warm when he heard it. It was quiet, but it was there, and it set Tony's gut into overdrive.

Slowly drawing his gun, Tony turned and walked into the tree line.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the wonderful support and reviews. I don't normally update so fast, but you inspired me. I will try to thank everyone personally. _

_This was going to be a simple Tony got sick story, but I do like a bit of adventure. Don't worry there will be plenty of hurt/sick Tony very very soon (and Gibbs will be sorry), but until then I thought I would we could try _competent_ Tony?_

_Again I enjoyed writing it and I hope I don't let you down..._

The wayward office returned half hour after the phone call. He knew they would be pissed, but he was the one who had to stand there for the next couple of hours securing the scene, so let them complain.

There was no sign of anyone when he arrived, he walked around the site a couple of times thinking it was just the Feds getting their own back for his disappearing act, but as time ticked by he started to get worried. Venturing further away he saw it. Blood.

Calling for backup he followed the trail, sweeping around from the side, quietly, weapon drawn.

He saw a foot…a body…two bodies.

He was breathing hard in the cool air searching for signs of impending danger. His heart stopped as he felt a presence behind him. Spinning around he was slammed brutally into a tree. Moments later, after regaining his senses, he realised a hand had snaked over his mouth. He struggled for a brief second until he realised the man holding him was one of the NCIS agents he had met earlier in the day.

Tony felt the cop relax as he finally recognised him, and after pressing a finger to his lips to signal silence (and getting emphatic agreement) Tony released him. He then held up three fingers, lowered two and pointed at the bodies. Clearly there was one more suspect at large, but before either of them had chance to plan a move several police vehicles skidded into the area with full lights glaring and sirens screaming into the night.

Tony sighed in frustration. As quickly as possible he headed towards them (mindful of the need to keep cover) and split them up to start a coordinated search.

No-one questioned his orders and Tony felt he could analyse later if this was due to lack of any actual experience in the group of kids who had responded to the call for backup, or if it was just the Gibbs-glare he gave them afterwards.

After an extensive search the all clear was given. The third man had escaped.

Tony sighed again.

He was cold and tired and his best chance at capturing a live suspect had just been ruined by the local PD. Gibbs would be pissed, well more pissed, if that was even possible. Tony had a feeling he wouldn't be finding the inside of his own bed anytime soon. He had been staring at his phone for the last five minutes. Seven missed calls, two directly from Gibbs, not good. Taking a deep breath he placed the call and waited.

'Gibbs'

'Boss, its Tony.'

'Where the hell have you been DiNozzo?'

'There was an incident at the crimes scene boss.'

'What kind of incident?'

Tony paused, was that concern in Gibbs voice? Deep down he knew his boss had not stopped caring about them. Just like the rest of the team, he had been trying to find a way to adjust following the loss of Kate, but hearing it in his voice again really made a difference to Tony.

It didn't last

'DiNozzo.'

'Sorry boss, I was jumped by three guys. Two are dead.'

'And the third?'

'Escaped.'

'Damn it DiNozzo, I can't question them if they're dead.' Tony wanted to add that Ducky probably could, but thought better of it. Besides, what was he meant to do? Had Gibbs missed the part where he said there were three of them? In the end, Tony's anger at the injustice of the comment won out.

'Sorry Boss, next time I'll just let them shoot me so they are alive for you to interrogate.'

'Don't apologise.' Gibbs said ending the conversation, snapping his phone closed.

'Gear up' Gibbs said slamming his draw shut after retrieving his weapon.

'What's up boss?' McGee asked hustling behind.

'DiNozzo ran into trouble again.'

'Is he alright?'

McGee's question was met by silence. He knew Gibbs hadn't asked, but had hope Tony had said.

Clearly not.

By the time they arrived Tony was well in control. Lights had been setup and a sweep of the entire location way underway. McGee was glad to see Tony was in one piece, but he had been fooled by the senior agent before.

'Boss.' Tony greeted.

'What the hell happened here DiNozzo?' Gibbs growled taking in the bodies littering the tree line.

'About ten minutes after you left I heard something…sounded like voices, so I went to investigate, made it just inside the tree line when I got jumped from behind by dirt-bag one here, we fought for a few seconds before I slammed him into the tree, he yelled and I saw number two here taking aim. I turned. He shot dirt-bag one, and I shot him.'

'And the third guy?'

'He waited until I'd checked the bodies and removed the weapons before he…knocked me out.

'He got the drop on you?'

'Kind of…well not exactly.'

'Damn it DiNozzo. Just spit it out.'

'He came from above, must have been in that tree there.' Tony said pointing. His hand made its way to the back of his head as he continued. 'He landed on me, we rolled and I must have hit a rock or something because the next thing I remember is waking up in the snow hearing footsteps. It turned out to be Officer Watson over there.' Tony refrained from making any more 'Holmes' comments, but figured he didn't need to seeing the badly disguised smirk on McGee's face.

'And the circus.' Gibbs said pointing to the dozen officers still checking the scene.

'Backup' Tony said smiling

'You call them'

'No.' Tony said sobering slightly at the suggestion he would call them over his team

'Are you alright?' McGee asked deciding it was now safe to do so, but Tony was not given the opportunity to answer.

'McGee, when you've finished babying DiNozzo go make sure these guys know how to process a crime scene properly.' Gibbs stormed away towards the bodies that were being prepared for removal.

Tony smiled to himself knowing if Gibbs was looking for a fight over jurisdiction, he would be disappointed. Tony had already arranged for the bodies to be transported to the NCIS morgue and had called Palmer to get things ready for when Ducky arrived.

Tony gave McGee a nod, telling him to go that he was fine. McGee looked dubious but left Tony to it.

Tony figured he must have used that phrase once too often if his probie was giving him looks like that. Alright so his head hurt, he was wet, cold, tired and hungry, but what use would it be to say? Gibbs would either get pissed at him for whining or even worse, force him to go home.

The transport arrangements for the recently departed were just being explained to Gibbs politely by a young female officer as Tony joined him. It wasn't hard for the older man to see how Tony had managed to get the transfer arranged so fast.

'We'll find something Gibbs, these guys weren't professionals or I wouldn't be standing here.'

'If the locals don't destroy the evidence first.' Gibbs said clearly annoyed Tony had given them access to his crime scene.

'Hey, that's unfair. They may not be Marines Gibbs, but they know how to do their job. I was a cop once, remember.'

There was no response from Gibbs before walking away but Tony got the message loud and clear.

He would let it slide for now, but if their history had proved anything Tony would only stand for Gibbs attitude for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

_One chapter to progress the crime before it all comes to a head. _

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews x_

Hours had passed by the time they arrived back at NCIS. It would be getting light again soon and the strain was starting to show.

McGee had left the scene early, catching a lift with the bodies in order to get a head-start on tracing the men who had attacked Tony.

Abby arrived shortly after him

When she had calmed down from hearing the news about Tony and sweet-talked to her machines in to life (who she informed McGee, really did not like the early start but would do it, for her Tony) had managed to get him the first ID and was now working on the other.

Back at the crime scene Gibbs was finally satisfied the locals had _'stopped trampling his crime scene like blind buffalo'_ (Tony just shrugged and assumed it meant something to Gibbs) he finally allowed them to get out of the cold and head back to the office.

The car ride had been in silent. Tony could feel Gibbs glaring at him from time to time but he refused to acknowledge it. He was too caught up in his own thoughts, trying to quell his own anger, to make comment. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around his body in an attempt to create some warmth. His clothes were still damp from the earlier nap in the snow, and the cold had seeped into his very being. Tony was really beginning to wonder if he would ever feel warm again.

He had arrived in the bullpen before Gibbs. Not wanting to share the elevator with his cantankerous boss, he had opted to climb the stairs.

It seems Gibbs also wanted a moment to himself, because (even in his current state) the elevator had not arrived before Tony had levered himself up to the office. _Got to love that emergency stop switch._

Unfortunately McGee, who along with the rest of the team, had been working for over 20 hours straight on the third case of the week promptly fell asleep at his nice warm, quiet desk shortly after setting up the first background check, and that's how Tony found him sometime later.

'McGee' Tony hissed as he poked the sleeping probie.

It took a few seconds for McGee to realise what had happened, and started to fumble with the papers on his desk, and frantically hit random computer keys to get his presentation in order, apologising profusely to Tony the entire time.

Tony had hoped to avoid Gibbs, and therefore avoid pissing him off even more, but one look at McGee had his protective instincts kicking in and he moved to intercept their leader, who had just emerged from the elevator

'Gibbs.' Tony said moving directly in his path. There was no verbal acknowledgement, just a glare that said '_Get on with it or get out of my way…Now'_

'Right…well' Tony frantically tried to come up with a reason to delay his arrival in the bullpen that would not earn him a headslap, but nothing came to mind…funny, he was never short of things to say before…he wondered if it was the lack of sleep or the blow to the head that had him lost for words…Maybe he should go see Ducky, he would know…but that would lead to more questions…and some poking and prodding…not to mention the inevitable story about…

The headslap shouldn't have been a surprise, but Tony's thoughts had gotten away from him so he hadn't seen it coming, and Gibbs wasn't pulling his punches.

'Ow, concussion Boss.' He said trying to ignore the black spots now dancing across his vision.

To his credit Gibbs took a step back, noticing for the first time that night the condition of his senior agent.

'If you're not up to the job DiNozzo, you can leave.'

'No.' Tony responded far too quickly. Worried that Gibbs would see any delay in response as confirmation he wasn't fit enough to work. He straightened up under Gibbs scrutiny (trying not to sway) and waited for a response.

'Fine. McGee report.' The delay had been long enough for the younger agent to cobble together a presentation.

'Our first victim was Petty Officer Charlotte Wells.' McGee filled in for Tony's benefit as he was decidedly out of the building when she had been identified. 'She was 25, single and was killed by a single blow to the head. Ducky confirmed all the other injuries were inflicted post mortem.'

'Boyfriends, drugs, gambling, financial trouble, anything show up?' Tony asked McGee.

'Nothing. She had been on deployment until last week. I spoke to her boss last night. She was a good worker no problems or issues. He is going to send her performance reviews over to confirm it. Her flatmate should be here in an hour to give her statement, but she also said there were no problems with the ex-boyfriend, no history of trouble at all. Her bank accounts show a few thousand in savings, no unusual deposits or withdrawals. She went out yesterday afternoon to meet some friends, said she might not be back for the night, didn't leave any contact names.'

'Convenient.' offered Gibbs. 'Anything on the other bodies yet?'

'Just the one. Micky Laws, 39. He was a security officer working for a home protection group until he was sacked for providing private codes to this man, Adam Jacobs, he's still inside. Micky was also arrested twice for assault but had been clean for the last year.'

'Or just hasn't been caught.' Both Gibbs and Tony responded at the same time.

Tony smiled and Gibbs grunted, at least for the moment the air seemed lighter. Tony had doubts it would last, but would take what he could get.

'Find something to connect those two, I'm going to see Ducky.'

Ignoring the tickle forming at the back of his throat, Tony sat down and got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry if the chapters are a little short, but it helps me write.__ I would rather post them than hold on to them._

_Gibbs will understand what he has done, and we will get the reason for his attitude soon...please keep reading x_

_(Also, sorry if Abby seems a little too soft)_

* * *

><p>'Tony, Tony, Tony' Abby squealed as she ran across the office in her platforms some ten minutes after Gibbs left.<p>

Tony stood just in time to catch the flying scientist as she lunged into his arms.

She had been processing the prints and DNA from the bad men who had attacked Tony, so hadn't been able to tackle the man earlier. She had been frustrated by the lack of 'ding' in relation to the second attacker's ID, and still had to process the evidence Ducky had collected from the bodies, but right now she felt it was more important to be squeezing what little life Tony had left in him, out.

'Abby.' Tony wheezed, prying himself free.

The coughing that followed he blamed solely on the lack of oxygen from Abby's super-hug.

As Abby stepped back to take a good look at her hero (she had even called him that out loud once or twice since he had saved her from Ari – much to Tony's embarrassment) she noticed something

'Tony, why are you wet?'

'It tends to happen when you take a nap in the snow Abby.'

He waited for the barrage that never came; instead she turned her full wrath upon McGee

'McGee, why didn't you make him change his cloths? He could get sick again, is that what you want? Is it?' She punched him in the arm due to the lack of immediate response 'Answer me McGee, is it?'

McGee looked lost as he rubbed his arm, and Tony took pity.

'We've been a little busy Abby, and I have been getting dressed without McGee's help for a while now.'

'I don't care, you're a team and he should be looking out for you. Where's Gibbs.' She asked, once again addressing to McGee, a scowl adorning her usually cheerful features.

Afraid of what she might say to Gibbs, Tony pulled open his file draw and removed his spare set of clothes. Seeing the movement she turned on Tony

'Change. Now Mister. Go' Abby said pointing. 'Unless you want to change here, I don't mind.' She said suggestively causing Tony to laugh and McGee to glare.

'I'm going.' Tony said knowing better than to argue with her. He had only taken one step when Gibbs came storming back.

'McGee, keep working, DiNozzo with me.' Not stopping he went straight for the elevator, but before he was out of range Abby yelled after him.

'Tony has to change his clothes first Gibbs.'

He ignored her

'Gibbs' she yelled again.

They were no longer alone in the office. Some of the other agents had arrived early for the day's work, but the whole place had suddenly become very quiet.

'Not now Abby.' Gibbs yelled back and Tony could almost see the tears forming.

'It's ok Abs.' Tony said kissing her forehead, before stripping his top off and replacing it with a dry one.

Luckily he had a t-shirt underneath, he didn't think she would let him leave so easily if she could see the colours (he could feel) forming on his torso. He did mention the fight last night, right?

Noticing the sift in Gibbs mood, Tony made a decision

'McGee, get Ziva back here.'

'But Tony, I can't she's...'

'Tim, I don't have time to argue. We need a fresh perspective and she's it. Use my name to get her off that course and back here asap. I'll deal with Gibbs.'

Tony gently pulled one of Abby's pigtails as he grabbed his gear. It felt better to leave her smiling, before dashing after Gibbs before the doors slid shut.

* * *

><p>Tony couldn't take it any more<p>

'Where are we going Boss?'

'Back to the crime scene DiNozzo, where else?'

'What? Why? We've been through the area twice already'

'Yes you have.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Tony replied defensively

'You tell me.' Gibbs huffed. 'If you cleared the scene, explain to me why one of those men you put in the morgue last night was carrying a bullet that matched a whole in our Petty Officer?'

'Ducky said she was killed by a blow to the head.'

'She was, they probably didn't realise they had already killed her when they smashed her face in and shot her, but that doesn't answer the question does it? If you didn't miss the evidence the first time around, how did it end up on the guy you shot?'

'I don't know.' Tony said decisively 'but I can tell you one thing, we didn't miss any evidence. Boss'

The subject was dropped, but the car continued silently on to its destination.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped around them, luckily it wasn't strong enough to disturb the scene but it was still biting.<p>

Tony pulled his jacket tighter around his body in an effort to stave off the cold, feeling glad he had listened to Abby and was now wearing a dry sweatshirt, plus he still had the gloves probie gave him the previous evening.

His headache seemed to have diminished to a dull roar. It wasn't like he hadn't had a concussion before, and so far there had been no danger of even having the time to fall asleep, so he didn't worry about it.

The scene had grown significantly. It now include the area from where Tony had been attacked right the way back to where the attackers had parked a vehicle. The tyre treads had been sent to Abby, but unfortunately they were too generic to narrow down the suspect vehicle list any further than three very popular models.

They both conducted a thorough search (and Tony pretended not to notice when Gibbs rechecked his area). As Tony predicted, there was nothing left to find, but Gibbs being Gibbs took two hours to also reach that conclusion.

'Get in the car.'

'Yes sir.' Tony replied barely under his breath and defiantly loud enough for Gibbs to hear, who in response slammed the door far harder than necessary.

They were half way back when Tony started to feel unwell. He realised he hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day, and in-between working through the night and trying to keep warm, he had worked up quite an appetite.

He waited as long as possible, hoping they would make it back, but even Gibbs rambunctious driving had been curtailed by the weather and the trip had taken twice as long as usual. They were about half an hour out when Tony could wait no longer.

'Gibbs.'

'What.'

'Can we stop for food?'

'You can eat when we close the case DiNozzo.'

'Please.' Tony added. It grated to ask but he was feeling pretty bad now

Gibbs turned, meeting Tony's eyes. Tony held Gibbs' glare until it softened, just a little. Looking back at the road Gibbs back-peddled in his own unique manor

'I'll send McGee out for something when we get back.'

Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Tony slid down in his seat and rested his head for the remaining journey.

His respite was short...

He was leaning heavily against the elevator wall as it ascended towards the office. He would defiantly be blaming the next absence of foresight on the lack of sleep.

'Ziva.' Gibbs growled as soon as he caught sight of the newest addition to the team. (_Shit_ thought Tony _I meant to speak to him about this before he saw her)_ 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'I was told you needed my help, yes?' she asked puzzled at Gibbs response

'I called her in.' Tony said from behind the pair, in a very matter-of-fact (if slightly weary) voice.

'My office, now.'

Gibbs stalked off ahead of Tony who stopped to flash Ziva, a small '_don't worry about it'_ grin. Unfortunately he only made it half way back to the elevator before the world tilted and everything became black.

_Big argument to come (if Tony is up to it)...and after Ducky has finished with them first. Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you can imagine Gibbs and Ducky saying this._

_I find Ducky hard to write for. I mean he's David McCallum, basically a national treasure. He was in the Great Escape and The Man from U.N.C.L.E for heaven sake. How do you do that justice?_

_I haven't always written the tone in which the words are said, but hopefully the way in which they are said is enough to portray the fact they are both riled up._

* * *

><p>'Tony' Ziva all but screamed, unable to make it to the collapsing agent before his head struck the floor with a sickening thud.<p>

Collapsing straight down like a sack of potatoes, Tony was unaware of the commotion around him.

Gibbs raced back as soon as he heard the heart-wrenching cry from Ziva. Seeing her team mate fall had obviously shaken her. In all the time Gibbs had known her (ok so it wasn't that long), but he had never heard fear in her voice, until today.

'Call Ducky now.' Gibbs demanded, pushing his way through the other agents that had gathered in concern. One look from Gibbs sent them scurrying back to their desks. Ziva moved to make room for Gibbs, but McGee refused to be side-lined.

Knowing Tony's dislike for hospitals (and the fact it had grown ten-fold since the plague) Gibbs wanted the ME to check Tony over before calling an ambulance, but it didn't make him worry any less. Apparently he wasn't the only one.

'Damn it.' McGee growled, drawing Gibbs attention as they knelt together beside the fallen agent. McGee rarely swore but apparently now was the right time. His hand was resting gently on Tony's forehead, but his focus was solely on Gibbs. 'It's no wonder he's sick again, why did you leave him there Gibbs? You know if he gets sick again we could lose him. Wasn't last time close enough for you? Or did you think Tony might like another go at fighting for his life?'

Gibbs didn't answer. He didn't know what he was more surprised by, McGee standing up to him (the thought that he was spending too much time with DiNozzo would have made him smile on any other day), or the fact he was agreeing with the younger man's anger at the situation he had created. His hand went to the letter in his breast pocket, and his resolve returned.

McGee didn't push it. Now was not the time, besides his thoughts had been interrupted by a low groan.

'Tony.' McGee said softly.

'Probie…Gibbs.' Tony said slowly opening his eyes wondering what had happened. He started to feel a little odd with everyone looking down at him and tried to move.

'Stay put. You passed out' Ordered Gibbs.

'DiNozzo's don't pass out.' Tony replied automatically.

As he laid there the events leading up to his current predicament slowly returned, and now there was no way he was staying down.

'McGee, I know you can't keep your hands off me, but I've told you before, not in the office.'

McGee realised his hand was still on Tony's forehead and withdrew it as if burned. He looked a little affronted by Tony's attitude after he had just defended the man, until he realised it had been a ploy to get him to move. _He couldn't just ask me to move?_ McGee thought.

'No.' Gibbs said attempting to stop Tony, but Tony pulled away from his touch.

McGee did his best not to gawp, but he had never seen Tony pull away from Gibbs like that. Realising one way or another Tony was going to stand, McGee opted to help him.

Tony was successfully seated by the time the unhappy looking ME arrived. His first instinct (okay second instinct, his first was to tell Tony exactly what he thought about the younger mans' approach to his health, but due to years of practice with an equally stubborn and careless man he quashed the idea, for now) his second thought was to start treating the overly pale agent straight away, but the way Tony was shifting his gaze rapidly around the bullpen, he decided a move down to autopsy was called for. Tony may look like he wants to be centre of attention, but it was only ever on his terms.

'Anthony, how are you feeling my boy?'

'I'm fine Ducky.' Tony replied quietly, trying to ignore the looks he was getting.

'Don't lie to me young man. You are shaking.' Ducky said reproachfully

For his part Tony looked a little embarrassed at Ducky's tone, knowing he had promised the ME that after his bout of the plague, he would not hold back the truth if he was asked a direct question about his health.

'I have felt better.'

'Can you make it down to autopsy?'

Tony was relieved at the idea of getting away from the prying eyes of his colleagues, but uncertain if he could make it there unaided. Luckily McGee was still hovering and offered the senior agent his hand.

Tony really, really wanted to make a comment about McGee wanting to get his hands on him again, but he was afraid the support would be withdrawn and he would have to ask Gibbs for help, so he kept his mouth shut, just this once.

It seemed to take an age to reach the autopsy. Once McGee had helped Tony onto one of the tables, the ME got straight to work. Sensing Tony's unease at having an audience, McGee left him in Ducky's capable hands.

Tony knew there was no point in hiding his injuries from the ME so he answered all the questions, and tried not to fidget when he was poked and prodded. By the time Ducky was finished, Tony was fast asleep.

Ducky was surprised when Gibbs arrived an hour later. Not because he barged straight in, but because he had waited so long to do so.

'Agent Gibbs.' Ducky greeted

'Ducky.' Gibbs responded, narrowing his eyes at the frosty reception.

'What can I do for you?'

'You know damn well why I am here Duck, how is he?' Hearing the anguish in Gibbs voice, his heart melted a little…but it didn't mean Gibbs wasn't going to get a piece of his mind for letting things get this out of hand.

'Is he going to be ok, Duck?' Gibbs asked again growing impatient

'I won't lie to you Jethro, I am concerned. I heard a slight rattle in his chest.'

'Pneumonia'

'Not yet, at this stage it could be no more than a bad cold, but with his history Jethro he should never have been placed in a position where this could happen.'

'Is that what made him collapse?' Gibbs asked choosing to ignore the ME's comments for the moment. His hand once again placed over his pocket.

'No.'

'Well?'

'He also appears to have been in a vicious fight recently. Do you happen to know anything about that?

'I'm sure Tony filled you in.' Gibbs said not meeting the ME's eyes

'He did. I was inquiring as to why you didn't send him down to me straight away?'

'He's an adult Duck, I shouldn't have to tell him.' Gibbs knew that was no excuse, he had always looked out for his team, especially Tony, as he was most likely to ignore any injuries. 'Besides he never said he was hurt.' Gibbs said getting angry again at Tony for not telling him.

'Damn it Jethro. Don't you dare be mad at the boy, you can't blame him for not telling you he was hurting with the attitude you have displayed this week. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you have been treating them, particularly Anthony here. If he had told you would probably have accuse him of being unfit to do his job.'

Ducky could instantly see the look of guilt written on the face of his old friend.

'Is that why he collapsed?' Gibb asked softer this time

'No. He has a lump the size of a cricket ball on the back of his head, and that was before he hit his head again upstairs.'

'Is it serious?' Gibbs asked again, his anger giving way to concern once more. 'Does he need a hospital?'

'I don't think so. I would prefer it if he did, but I think he's had enough traumas for one day. This is not the first concussion Anthony has received. He would have come to me if his symptoms had deteriorated. I am not happy about it Jethro, even a small bump can kill but just this once I think we can keep an eye on him.'

'So that's it?'

'No, he also exhausted, they all are. When was the last time you let them home to sleep?'

'I'm not forcing them to stay Duck.'

'No, they would clearly just walk out on you in the middle of a case, without you ordering them to'

'Are you telling me he collapsed, because he was overworked?'

'No.'

Gibbs was getting more annoyed at Ducky's cryptic answers and unflappable attitude

'For God sake Duck, just get to the point.'

'Fine, when was the last time he ate?'

'What.'

'It's a simple question Jethro, when was the last time Anthony ate?' There was a pause before Gibbs finally responded

'Damn it Duck. He wanted to stop on the way back from the scene…'

'…but you didn't let him and his blood sugar drop so low he passed out'

'I was going to get him something when we got back.'

'Not good enough Jethro, he is your responsibility, they all are. Do you even know when?'

'Yesterday, lunch time, we had some food delivered.' Now he came to think of it, he wasn't sure where that had come from. Seeing his confusion Ducky helped fill in the blanks

'Mr Palmer fetched that meal for your team, on Anthony's request.'

'Oh.'

'Yes oh…have you eaten since?'

'We had take-out last night but…'

'So while Anthony was being attacked, all alone in the cold, you were here, eating.'

'You're being over dramatic Duck.'

'And I don't think you are taking this seriously enough Jethro. I have never known you to be so thoughtless, so heartless…

'Careful Duck, you don't know what you are talking about.'

'Then enlighten me Jethro, this is not you.'

'He relies on me too much Duck. They all do, but especially Tony. He needs to be able to cope on his own, to make decisions without waiting for my approval, to be self-reliant in and out of work.'

'As you well know, Anthony is a very talented young man and is more than capable of doing this job, or any other, alone when necessary. He has proven that on many occasions here and throughout his life, it appears, but when he started here you were the one who told him he didn't have to do it alone anymore because he had a team, he had you. So why, why now?'

'I won't be around forever Duck, better he learns that now.'

'Leans what exactly, you only care when it suits you. That you are there for him until you decide not to be.'

'It's for the best'

'You can keep telling yourself that Jethro, won't make it true. You left that boy out in the snow for hours knowing he would follow your orders even if it meant getting sick. He would do anything for you, and that's why he's here now. Tell me, how can you abandoning him be 'for the best'? How is that learning self-reliance? Whatever your objective is Jethro I'm telling you now, you are going about it the wrong way. You owe that boy an apology.'

There was no response. The doors closed behind Gibbs retreating figure, leaving Ducky to hope the stubborn man would at least think on his words.

'I know you're awake Anthony.' Tony blushed as he slowly sat up, coughing lightly

'Sorry Ducky, it was kind of hard to sleep…with all that yelling.' Tony said sniffing softly

'I do not yell,' Ducky said appearing mildly affronted 'I was merely discussing loudly.'

'My mistake…' Tony placated. 'Did you really mean what you said?' Tony said, almost on awe at all the nice things the ME had said about him.

'Every word.' Ducky said basking in the smile it brought to the younger man's face, 'but before you let it go to your head, you and I are going to have a serious talk about your health.'

'Something's...something's wrong Ducky.' Tony said seriously

'Are you feeling unwell again?' Ducky asked worriedly

'No…not me, Gibbs. I've never seen him like this. What do you think he meant by 'won't be around forever?' Tony questioned, effectively changing the subject.

'I don't know dear boy.'

'I was hoping he would open up to you, I'm worried about him Ducky. Do you think he's leaving...or worse...what if…oh God...what if...' Tony was now getting worked up and his coughing was getting harsher as he gasped for air.

'I am worried to, but you need to calm down now.' Ducky said rubbing soothing circles on Tony's back while supporting his weight as Tony leant into him slightly. 'It won't do either of you any good if you end up in hospital.'

That one word 'hospital' had Tony breathing very deeply to regain control, not only of his breathing but his emotions. If there was only one good thing that came out of getting the plague this was it, control, a lesson he leant well.

'I need to see if he is alright...when can I get out of here?'

'You forgive that man far too easily.' Ducky said noting the lack of hostility in his voice. 'But in answer to your question, you can leave right after you have calmed down, eaten some real food, and we have a chat about taking better care of your health. I was not born yesterday so don't think you can change the subject on me so easily.'

Tony chuckled knowing he really should stop trying to pull a fast-one on the elderly ME, but he just couldn't.

'Oh no…he isn't forgiven Ducky, just want to hear his reasons before I tell him exactly how I feel about his attitude towards the team this week. Besides, he may need some time to get over your tongue lashing first.' The ME strongly resisted the urge to head-slap the insolent Agent, before realising he may have spoken the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am so sorry for the delay, a friend's father passed away causing a slowdown. Should be back to normal now_

_I know the science is rubbish, but please keep reading anyway._

_I am trying to close the case, so my apologies if there is not enough personal interaction, but there is more to come._

_Thank you for the wonderful encouragement and reviews...enjoy x_

* * *

><p>Gibbs was true to his word sending McGee out for food, so when Tony arrived back at his desk McGee handed him a box from his favourite Chinese.<p>

Truly though, he wasn't hungry. The cold he was developing had started to take its toll, and Ducky had made him eat half a sandwich before letting him leave autopsy. The thought of more food was making his stomach roll.

He gently rubbed his head as he picked at the contents of the box. What he really wanted was to speak to Gibbs alone and find out what the hell was going on. It was playing on his mind as he shifted the food about in the carton, but any plans to take action were interrupted…

'Eat it, DiNozzo, don't play with it.' Gibbs huffed

Gibbs sounded so much like an exasperated parent Tony almost laughed out loud. He could see McGee and Ziva stifling a snigger at his expense, and feeling the mood lighten decided to take it a little further

'But Boss…' he whined 'I wanted pizza.'

Gibbs was about to snap, when he looked up and saw the smiles on the faces of his team.

'You'll eat what's in front of you…' Gibbs said with a grin of his own, until the comeback was interrupted by some harsh, hacking coughs from his senior agent. All mirth had vanished by the time Tony managed to draw breath. He achieved a weak smile before pushing his food aside.

'Enough for today.' Gibbs announced. 'Go. Get some sleep. Be back here at o-six-hundred and don't be late.'

Tony looked at his watch. A whole 12 hours off in the middle of a case. He must look sicker than he thought.

Tony started getting his gear together then realise he had forgotten something._ 'Shit.'_The heating was out in his apartment again and he was hoping to crash with Gibbs. He had stayed there on many nights whilst recovering from the plague, so he hoped this Boss wouldn't mind. Unfortunately it appeared Gibbs had somewhere else to be, because by the time he had gathered his belongings Gibbs had already left.

He thought of just crashing at Gibbs place without asking (after all, the man didn't lock his door) but he dismissed that idea immediately. Gibbs words to Ducky in autopsy about being more self-reliant were still to fresh in his mind.

He knew he was getting worse, so there was no way he was staying with anyone else. Bad enough Gibbs had seen him at his most venerable (_and Kate, but it isn't like she could tell anyone, _he thought sadly) he wasn't going to let anyone else see him like that, not voluntarily anyway.

Tony waited until all the others had left, and hunkered down behind his desk. Figuring at least this way he didn't have to go out in the cold again.

* * *

><p>Tony was thankful the office was empty when he emerged from his nightmare, certain the noise he generated would have made even Gibbs jump. The attack had been playing over and over in his head like a bad movie. He knew he was missing something, but thinking about it made his head hurt.<p>

The coughing had kept him awake for hours, before he had finally drifted off, only to be confronted by nightmares. He knew that near death experiences generally had that effect on him. Gibbs may have brushed off yesterday's confrontation without concern, but Tony knew how close he came to dying, and apparently so did his subconscious.

He sat regaining his composure, certain in the knowledge he would not be sleeping anytime soon.

Then it hit him!

Wondering why he hadn't spotted it before, Tony rose on unsteady legs and headed for Abby's lab.

He saw her light on before opening the door. He had banked on the fact Abby would be sleeping in her lab again. Taking a deep breath, he straightened his posture, made himself look as presentable as possible, and headed in. She looked so peaceful curled up on the futon that he almost walked back out. However he knew for certain when she found out he didn't wake her, she would murder him (and she would find out), so he knelt beside her

'Abby.' He said tenderly, shaking her awake. Unlike Tony's own abrupt return to consciousness, Abby awakening was almost tranquil, slowly opening her eyes and blinking at him. Tony though he had never seen her so still.

It didn't last.

Once she managed to focus, she squealed his name and bouncing into his embrace. Unfortunately they both ended up sprawled across the floor before Abby realised what she had done.

'Tony, oh Tony are you alright, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry…' She came in for a hug, lying across him, and all he could think was if Gibbs ever caught them like this he would be shot. Tony briefly allowed the hug knowing it was easier that way, and also knowing he would never, ever tell her how much that hurt.

She helped pick him up off the floor, before curiosity finally got the best of her.

'Why are you here?'

'I think I have something Abby, but I need your help.'

'Anything is possible. Where we go from here is a choice I leave to you.' She replied with a smile.

'Matrix' Tony said returning her smile, finally relaxing.

* * *

><p>Gibbs arrived half hour before everyone else, or so he thought.<p>

Instantly he spotted Tony's gear and headed for Abby's lab. Ducky wouldn't be in until nine, so there was only one place his wayward agent would be.

There was no loud music, but there was coughing – he had found what he was looking for, but what he saw when he entered the lab was not what he was expecting.

Tony's head was resting on Abby's shoulder as they sat together in front of Abby's computer. They were giggling, but sobered as they caught sight of their visitor

'Gibbs.' Abby greeted sternly, having still not forgiven her Boss-man for not rescuing Tony (and for yelling at her).

'I said six, DiNozzo. What are you doing here?'

'Working.'

'Ye', Looks like it.'

'We are working Gibbs.' Abby interrupted annoyed at the insinuation. 'Tony thought he recognised the man that jumped him, so we were working on a BOLO.'

'You recognised him. Damn it DiNozzo, didn't you think that information would have been helpful yesterday? What the hell were you thinking? How am I supposed to trust you when you withhold information? '

'Gibbs...' Abby said exasperated

'Enough Abby, he's not a child, he can speak for himself.' Gibbs barked, cutting off Abby's protest.

This caused Tony to stand and move between them, effectively shielding Abby. He glared at Gibbs, unsure whether to be concerned, angry or hurt at his mentors' words. Disappointing Gibbs had always been one of his biggest fears, but he put his own insecurities aside and tried to explain - when does a recognisable face, become a face you recognise?

'I was thinking about it…all night Gibbs' Tony's sentences were clipped, partly with emotion, partly due to his increasing illness. He was determined to get this out without showing Gibbs (or Abby) how sick he really was 'I was knocked unconscious…and it took me a while…to remember his face.'

Gibbs seemed unimpressed with this second-in-commands lack of observations skills, but he did take the time to look at Tony who was still wearing yesterday's clothes

'Did you even go home last night?' Gibbs questioned.

'No I…'

'I sent the team home for you DiNozzo,' Gibbs said advancing on Tony's position 'we lost twelve hours in the middle of a case and you didn't even leave the building.' He was now right in Tony's face 'you are confined to your desk until I say otherwise.' Without waiting for a response Gibbs stalked back out of Abby's lab.

'I hate him.' Abby said hugging Tony from behind.

'No you don't' He said, turning around in her arms

'No I don't' she agreed sadly 'but I hate it when you guys fight.'

'I know Abs.'

'Something's hinky. He never yells at me, well not twice anyway, and he hasn't gone all papa-bear on you either.'

'Papa-bear, seriously Abs…'

'Tony.' Abby interrupted. 'You're hot.'

'I know.'

'No Tony, you're getting sick again aren't you. I warned McGee.' She grumbled, a hand now on Tony's head

'How is this McGee's fault again?'

'I told him to look out for you, and now you're sick.'

'I'm fin….'

'…If you finish that sentence mister and I will be forced to hurt you.' Tony smiled as he tried again

'I have a cold Abby, I will be alright. Desk duty actually sounds like a pretty good plan.'

'Okay.' She reluctantly agreed. 'Hey, Gibbs didn't even listen to your breakthrough.'

'You can tell him later when he's calmed down.' Unsure of how long that would be, he kissed her cheek and headed to work.

* * *

><p>Tony arrived back shortly after Gibbs. Nothing was said, but the atmosphere was back to being unbearable.<p>

McGee and Ziva felt it immediately as they arrived five minutes later.

'Do we have anything new?' Ziva asked eyeing up both men.

'Ye, turns out DiNozzo forgot to mention he recognised the guy who escaped.' Both McGee and Ziva turned to Tony for confirmation.

'I think…I might have seen him before.'

'Are you alright Tony?' McGee asked noting Tony's was rubbing his head, and his voice was cracking

'It's just a cold McGee.' Tony snapped, before he realised who he was talking to. 'Sorry Tim, long night.' McGee just shrugged it off.

'Did you really recognise him?'

'Not sure, he face was familiar yesterday, but the more I think about it, I am sure I have seen him somewhere before.'

Tony kept glancing at Gibbs as McGee questioned him, but he seemed distant and a little sad. There was a letter on his desk and a book in his hand that Tony hadn't seen before. It looked well worn, and Gibbs was flicking through the pages.

'Maybe that's why he didn't kill you?' McGee thought out loud.

He only realised what he said when Ziva barked at him.

'That was not very pinful'

'Tactful.' Tony corrected, 'it's fine, McGee could be right…but I have more.'

'Holding out on us again DiNozzo.' Gibbs asked suddenly. His voice was soft but it sliced to the core. Tony ploughed on regardless.

'Something felt wrong about the way we discovered bullet…If they came back for it, why would the third guy leave it behind? …And how would they know we hadn't already found it?'

'Maybe he was interrupted and didn't have time to remove it? Or maybe they had someone on the inside?' Ziva suggested

'I don't think so.' Tony said shaking his head and regretting it immediately as his vision dimmed. He paused to catch his breath, clutching at the table.

The medicine Ducky provided was helping, (yes he actually took it, figuring with the mood Gibbs was in he needed to be on top of his game) Ducky had also assured him there would be no side-effects…no loopy office moments, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he had to actually get some rest or the events of the past week would really catch up with him.

The winter had been harsh. Not good for someone who, less than twelve months ago, had the plague. So far he had only caught one cold, but it had been more than enough to convince Tony that post-plague, getting ill was more than just an inconvenience, it was dangerous (and scary, but he would deny this if asked). Regaining his composure he continued.

'He wasn't interrupted…he was long gone before Office Watson arrived… and if they had someone on the inside why wouldn't they…remove the bullet.'

'You have a theory.' McGee concluded with a smile.

'More than that McChuckles…we concluded the bullet we recovered was the one that shot our Petty Officer…because it had her blood on it, right? There were only trace amounts…but it had been left out in the snow and handled so that would be understandable. However…I don't think they were removing the bullet, I think they were planting it.' He looked at his teammates, but they seemed unable to follow his train of thought (a regular occurrence), but before he could continue to explain Abby came bounding in calling Tony's name.

'Tony, Tony, Tony…you were right.' Tony took hold of her arms stopping her from moving as it was making him feel queasy again.

'You found a match?'

'Of course I did.'

'Abby?' Gibbs prompted, wanting to get to the end of the conversation before it got dark again.

'Tony thought the bullet was being planted not removed, so he figured whoever wanted us to find it might be framing someone else. He was right I just matched the bullet, I've sent you the information.'

'Why do you think the bullet was not fired by the 'Cruz' gang?' McGee asked reading the details from the e-mail

'You didn't tell them?' Abby asked

'I was just about to.' Tony said and she smiled apologetically 'why don't you fill them in?' Tony suggested not knowing how long his voice would last.

'Tony thought that if they were planting the bullet then they didn't have access to it when Petty Officer Wells was shot.'

'So you think they removed the original bullet then came back to plant this one later to frame the Cruz gang for the murder? Why didn't they plant it at the time? And how did her blood get on it?' Ziva questioned

'I don't know why they waited to plant it, but there was still blood in the snow. All they had to do was let some melt on the bullet.'

'Nice theory, no proof.' Gibbs interjected

'But there is. That's why Tony came to see me last night.' McGee's eyes narrowed, taking in the fact that Tony worked while they were sleeping, and spent the night with Abby. 'I can prove the bullet was fired before Petty Officer Wells was shot. As you know when a bullet is fire it leaves grooves in the bullet. These grooves oxidize when exposed to the air, and there was no way this bullet was fired two nights ago.'

'Do you know when?'

'Not a date that would stand up in court Gibbs, there is no exact data on timescales. There are too many variations dependant on temperature environment ect…but there is no way that bullet was fired two nights ago and left in the snow, the oxidization in this case is at least a week old. That I can prove'

'Any progress on the identifying the second dead guy?'

'No.' Abby said disappointedly

'Right. Ziva. McGee. Go talk to the locals about this Cruz gang. Find out who would want to frame them for this.'

'Tony, Get that officer down here that left the scene.'

'You think Officer Watson was in on this.'

'You don't?'

'No, I saw his face when he saw the bodies. No way he was involved.'

'Bring him in anyway, plus I want to see a full account of Petty Officer Wells movements that night...a list of anyone associated with Micky Laws...and any connections those two might have to each other by the time we get back.'

'And where will you be?' Tony asked

'I have an appointment to keep.' Gibbs cryptically replied as he left, bellowing at the other two to get a move on.

'Good work Tony.' Ziva complimented as they left Tony and Abby behind.

'What does he mean 'an appointment?''

'I don't know Abs.' Tony said dismissively. He had lots to do and had to get started.

'Do you think he's ill? Like ill, ill. Not that you're not ill, but maybe he's like…really sick?' This made Tony stop typing.

'Abs…'

'Fix it.' Was Abby's final demand.

Tony didn't answer, but Abby didn't appear to require one as she left him to his work

'Fix it.' He wheezed to the now empty desks. 'If only it was that easy Abs. We are missing something, and not just on the case.'


	7. Chapter 7

_This took on a life of its own_

_Thanks for the great reviews. I appreciate all the time taken to write them._

_Again, my science and knowledge of American procedures will be incorrect, please don't let it put you off_

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p>It took over an hour for Tony to track down Officer Watson. Understandably for someone who works nights he was sleeping. Sleeping, Tony remembered that concept.<p>

While he was waiting for the Officer to drag himself out of bed and head over to the NCIS building, Tony attempted to trace the movements of Petty Officer Charlotte Wells. Through copious amounts of telephone calls (flirting), requisitions and hastily arranged court orders, Tony managed to get enough CCTV footage to map the Petty Officer's journey that day.

Most importantly, he found the last place she was seen alive.

The bar, 'Aqua' was nearly a mile from where her body was eventually found. It had been open for seven months and further research found it had recently become a local hang-out for police and occasionally military personal.

According to the CCTV footage from the building next-door, Charlotte Wells arrived alone at 13.57. The footage from the bar had yet to appear, some sort of hold-up with the warrant, but luckily the angle of the camera from the deli clearly showed the bars entrance.

Starting from two hours prior to the arrival of the Petty Officer, Tony started compiling a list of all the people who entered or left the building, using still images and facial recognition, it was a very long list.

Worrying though, after a rigorous search, there was no evidence of Petty Officer Wells leaving the bar. Tony really wanted to go check it out, but he knew if he left his desk now, he may not have one to come back to. So he got inventive.

A call to the local planning office and some sympathy from the receptionist (as by this time he did sound awful) found him in receipt of the remodelling plans carried out prior to the opening seven months ago. There was a rear door to the bar, as expected, but it lead directly to the alley at the side of the building, in view of the camera. She hadn't left that way. How can someone disappear in the middle of a bar full of cops?

The frustration and tiredness was now starting to show. Tony's head was pounding and he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. Rubbing his eyes for the twentieth time, he slammed his fist down hard on the desk.

'What did your desk do to you?' came a calm voice to his left. Tony was so startled he nearly pulled his weapon.

'Jesus Palmer…you trying to get shot?' Tony crocked

'You admitting I managed to sneak up on you?'

'No.' Tony pouted knowing Palmer had won this round, but he was already planning his revenge.

'Here.' Palmer said placing a delicious looking sub in front of Tony. 'EAT'

'I….'

'No excuses Tony, you can't take the meds Doctor Mallard gave you on an empty stomach. Now eat, please, for me.'

Tony glared at Palmer knowing it would have no effect on the young man. He and Jimmy were starting to become friends following his battle with the plague. When Tony needed advice that would not get back to Gibbs, Jimmy was the one he went to. He could barely say two words to Gibbs without stuttering, so Tony knew his secrets were safe. He also knew Jimmy would have no problem using that information to blackmail him into eating.

Jimmy was still watching and waiting, so he took a bite. Tony immediately realised his mistake. He couldn't swallow. He chewed the food around and around until it was really soft, and with a huge amount of effort forced it down past his extremely swollen throat, unable to hold back the grimace as he did so.

'Sorry.' Tony said pushing the remainder away forcefully. 'I…can't…' the ensuing coughing fit saw Palmer gently rubbing his back until he could breathe again.

'You should be resting.' Jimmy said without removing his hand

'We have…a case.'

'I don't care. Well, I do care, obviously, but let the others handle it. You need to take care of yourself.'

'I can't…I'm missing…something…I…have…to…'

'OK, stop talking.' Palmer placed a container on his desk. Tony opened his mouth only to have Jimmy cover it with his hand. 'No talking.'

Tony gave him a quizzical look, not attempting to speak.

'It's soup.' Jimmy said cheerfully taking his hand away.

Tony looked like he would protest some more, but Jimmy was having none of it. He took Tony's friendship very seriously and if he couldn't get the man to go home, he could at least make sure he had something warm inside him. 'Drink the soup, take your meds and get some rest.'

Jimmy could hear Tony muttering under his breath, something about being around Ducky too long, but he smiled as Tony took a tentative sip of the soup. Finding it went down easily, Tony had practically finished the cup before he realised he was even hungry, only to find pills were thrust under his nose. Knowing he was beaten he took them without complaint.

'Get some rest.' Jimmy said, clearing up the remnants of his meal, and heading back to autopsy.

'Jimmy…thanks.' Tony said sincerely before he was totally out of earshot. Jimmy just smiled and left.

Feeling renewed by his break, Tony got back to it.

Taking a second look at the plans he noticed something. It wasn't on the new plans, but the old drawings showed a shared basement door with the adjoining building (the opposite side to the deli). Without going there himself, he couldn't be curtain, but he now had a theory to work with.

The search for a connection between Charlotte Wells and Micky Laws (the man he shot) on the other hand was far less productive. He couldn't find one thing these two had in common.

Tony had just finished a call to Ziva and McGee when he's phone rang. Officer Watson had arrived. Knowing Gibbs would want the first shot at the man, Tony had him escorted to interrogation.

Gibbs, who always had impeccable timing, walked through the door not ten minutes later.

Tony took in his appearance as he walked from the elevator, and he could only find one word to describe that look. Defeated. He never thought he would use that word to describe his boss, but there it was.

Gibbs sat heavily in his chair and dropped his weapon, badge and mysterious book into his draw before shutting it with more force than necessary. His mobile rang, but he snapped it shut cutting off the call before he spoke, then flung it into the draw with his other possessions.

'Ziva, McGee?'

'They are on their way back, should be here in five…Officer Watson is in interrogation'

There was no response, so Tony continued to work until the rest of the team arrived back. They barely made it to their desks before Gibbs demanded an update.

'It's weird boss, there's nothing on this gang.' McGee relayed 'I mean there was a shooting a couple of weeks ago attributed to them, one guy was wounded, but they appear to be a bunch of kids. They have no enemies because they are hardly a gang.'

'It is true Gibbs. There is no organisation, no structure, just a few kids who tag some walls for fun.'

'You think murdering a Petty Officer is fun.'

'That is not what I meant.' Ziva said, getting angry at Gibbs's purposeful misunderstanding of her words.

'I, on the other hand…' Tony interrupted, hoping to stop the argument before it went any further '…have made some…progress.' All eyes were now on him. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best he launched into his report.'

'According to her roommate, Petty Officer Wells left home around 11.30am day before last…I have footage of her shopping until 13.40 when she heads for a bar called Aqua…She arrives alone at 13.57. There is no footage of her leaving, but at 17.25 her body is found in a clearing near Woodley Park…According to Ducky there were no obvious signs of a struggle except she had bruised knuckles, and she was killed where her body was found….sometime between 15.00-16.00…I am not sure, but I have plans of the bar showing a basement door to the adjacent building…I think that's how she left.' Unable to stand any longer Tony slumped back into his chair.

'You think she left willingly, maybe knew her attacker.' McGee asked filling in the blanks for Tony based on his assumptions. Tony just nodded.

At that moment an irate looking Police Captain strode into the bullpen followed by a man in a suite and a member of NCIS security.

'Sorry Sir, he insisted on seeing you.' Tony winced at the term 'Sir' hoping Gibbs had missed it. Luckily he seemed too preoccupied by their visitor to comment. Tony nodded, effectively dismissing the security guy as the Captain started to rant.

'I hear you have detained one of my officers. I demand to see him at once.'

'He is not under arrest, has not sort council and has not been questioned. Until one of those things change, you will have to wait.'

'Do you know who I am?'

'Nope.' Gibbs replied disinterested.

'I'm Captain Fallon, and Officer Watson is one of my men. I want to see him before you question him.'

'How did you know he was here?'

'He called the station in case he was late for his shift.'

'Right, so instead of calling us, you rush down here with legal counsel?' Gibbs said pointed to the gentleman accompanying the Captain.

'I was in the area.'

Gibbs turned to Ziva, obviously not believing the Captain, and instructed her to take their visitors to the conference room, before reiterating to the Captain that he would get chance to speak to his officer, once he was finished with him and not before. Reluctantly they followed Ziva to the conference room.

'I want everything we have on Captain Fallon' Gibbs instructed McGee, but before Gibbs could head off to interview Officer Watson, Abby came waltzing into the room.

'Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs.' She called, obviously over her anger towards their cantankerous boss. She never could stay mad at him for long. 'I've got him.'

'Got who?'

'The second ID Gibbs. He registered his DNA for an organ donation. He wasn't a match, but he was still registered.'

'Abby…is it legal to search that register?' Tony asked worried his surrogate sister would get into trouble.

'Strictly speaking, no, but once I had his ID it was easy. I did a search for municipal employees and bingo, we have him, all legal like.'

'Well?' Gibbs said growing impatient.

'Oh, right, well he's a Lawyer. William A Samuels.'

'I was attacked by a Lawyer?' Tony said incredulously

'Yep, a lawyer and former security guard.'

'And a cop.' Gibbs added.

'You still think…Officer Watson had something to do…with this?'

'More than ever. He left the scene wide open for them DiNozzo, why can't you see what's right in front of you?'

Tony just shook his head, still not believing the rookie cop had any role in this.

* * *

><p>All Tony really wanted to do was curl up and sleep. Instead he found himself watching Gibbs interrogate Officer Watson. In the few hours they had been together at the crime scene, Tony felt somehow responsible for the young officer. He took a seat and watched Gibbs work.<p>

'Why did you do it?' Gibbs said from behind the nervous cop just after entering the room. He was so close Tony could almost see the young man wilt

'Do…what?' the worried man stuttered

'Why did you leave the crime scene you were charged to protect?'

'I…I went to check in.'

'You left your post so these guys…' Gibbs slammed their pictures on the table for effect '...could plant evidence.'

'What…no…I didn't. I just…'

'How did you know them?'

'Know who?' the officer answered confused.

'Micky Laws and William A Samuels.' Gibbs pointed to each picture in turn

'I…don't.'

'Yes you do.'

'Oh.' The officer said taking a second look. Tony sighed. Gibbs could tell Watson the moon was made of cheese and the kid would believe him.

'If you're not involved tell me why I have your Captain in my conference room trying to cover your ass?'

'He is?' Watson said, genuinely surprised. 'I mean, I don't know.'

'What do you know?' Gibbs asked exasperated

'I was at the scene where the body was.'

'Petty Officer Charlotte Wells.'

'Yes, her….anyway it was cold. I had to check in so I called the station and you were going to be a while, so I went back to get some paperwork done. Then I got a call to return, but when I got there the crime scene was deserted. I went looking around and there were bodies.' His breathing was now becoming rapid, remembering the emotions of that night 'I called for back-up and then Tony grabbed me, told me to be quiet there was another man out there. Then back-up arrived and we couldn't find anyone else. That's everything; I don't know who these people are or why they attacked Tony. Is he ok?'

'Agent DiNozzo is fine.' Gibbs said echoing Tony's earlier assessment of his own health.

'Can I go now? I have to get ready for work'

'No.' Gibbs said slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>Gibbs made it back to his desk in record time, Tony on the other hand was clearly struggling when he arrived several minutes later.<p>

'Stupid kid.' Gibbs grumbled

'He's not stupid Gibbs…' Tony protested, getting his breath back 'He just inexperienced…he shouldn't have been out there alone…where was his partner?'

'He won't always have someone else there to pick-up the pieces for him. He needs to learn to be responsible for himself.'

'We still talking about Officer Watson?' Tony asked seriously, looking directly at Gibbs. McGee had suddenly become very interested in his research. Ziva, on the other hand, openly watched the two men.

Gibbs obviously wasn't ready to discuss the issue, and changed the subject.

'Where are we on Captain Fallon, McGee?'

'Erm…he's clean Gibbs. Well connected to some local judges and political figures, no complaints in his file. Three commendations. Married, two children.

'And William A Samuels?'

'He comes from a long line of lawyers, fourth generation. Was picked up six months ago for solicitation but the charges were dropped. Other than that he has a clean record.

'Why were they dropped?' Tony asked, interested in the man who had tried to beat him up, before getting shot.

'Lack of evidence. That's all it says. I'll try to find out more.'

Tony was just about to ask Gibbs if he could speak to Officer Watson, when Gibbs mobile rang again. Pulling it out of his draw he answered.

'Gibbs.'

'No. Not now, I'll make an appointment.' There was a long pause before Gibbs spoke again

'Fine, I'll be there in twenty.' Grabbing his gear, Gibbs was quick to make sure no-one followed him.

'Ziva, make sure Captain Fallon stays put. McGee find out why the charges were dropped and Tony…get some sleep, you look like crap.'

'Thanks boss.' Tony said, secretly glad Gibbs seemed to care enough to mention it.

He did think about it, honestly, but he knew the sooner the case was closed, the sooner he could find a hotel and sleep for days.

'Is Gibbs sick?' Ziva asked

'Gibbs doesn't get sick.' Tony replied...he on the other hand...

'He keeps disappearing to mysterious appointments. Why else would he leave during an investigation?'

'I agree.' came the voice from the other end of the office. Abby had joined them once more. She came and stood directly in front of Tony.

'What…can I do for…you Abs?'

'You sound awful.'

'Thanks. Is that all?'

'NO. I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH GIBBS!'

'What makes you think…I know?' Tony said, hoping by lowering his voice, Abby would do the same.

'Find out!'

Tony looked around at his colleagues and sighed, Ziva and McGee obviously agreed with Abby on this one.

'Fine, I'll talk to him…when he gets back… then you can…mop me up…off the floor...when Gibbs tells me...it's…none of our….business.'

Tony had already planned on having a chat with Gibbs, but he didn't like to be bullied into it. Besides he's gut said Gibbs wasn't sick. I was something far more personal than that, but his gut had been wrong before.

* * *

><p>Tony was hurting all over when he arrived in autopsy. He knew this was a bad move, but he had to make it through the day, and he couldn't do it alone.<p>

'Ducky?'

'Anthony my dear boy, you sound terrible.'

'So… I've been told. Can you give me something Ducky? Just to make it through today'

'There is no substitute for rest Anthony, and that is what you need.'

'I know, but please…I have to….' Seeing the young man's distress, Ducky relented.

'I will make you a deal.'

'OK.' Tony said, not liking the sound of this.

'I will give you something, but, I want you to make an appointment with Doctor Pitt as soon as possible, and yes I will be checking. Plus I want you to keep that appointment and follow any instructions you are given.'

'Aw, Ducky…'

'No _'Aw, Ducky'_ young man. Those are my terms, take it or leave it.'

'OK.' Tony said feeling he had no choice. 'How about you book the appointment and let me know when, that way we won't both be bothering him.'

'You are not a 'bother' Anthony. Now go sit down and we can see what we are dealing with.'

Once Ducky had completed his exam, he wished he had never agreed to the deal. Tony was far worse than he was the last time he had visited. He knew he couldn't go back on the deal now, but he would know for next time not to agree to anything until he had all the facts.

'Your ribs are healing.'

'They were just bruised Ducky.'

'Painful, none the less. Your head looks better. How are the headaches?'

'Manageable.'

Ducky just nodded.

'But…' Tony said knowing what was coming.

'Your cold is far worse. Your throat his closed up, you are coughing more and your chest now has a distinct rattle. This is bad Anthony, you need to go home and rest.'

'You promised.' Tony said, looking to Ducky much younger that his years.

'I know, and I full intend to keep that promise, but Anthony your health is not something you can mess with. Please take care.'

'I will Ducky.' Tony took deep breaths as Ducky prepared the injection. He hated needles, no hated was not a strong enough word. Reviled, loathed, detested….he carried on thinking of words as Ducky injected his thigh. It stung like hell, but it was soon over and he was on his way to interrogation, feeling slightly less rotten.

* * *

><p>He had stopped for a soda on the way hoping his voice would last. He really needed a conversation with Officer Watson.<p>

He opened the door, and the Officer seemed surprised to see him.

'Agent DiNozzo, how are you?'

'I'm fine, thank you.'

'Excellent.'

'Elementary.'

'What?' Obviously whereever this guy grew up, they were not fans of the classics. If Officer Watson had been at his school he would have heard nothing but 'Holmes' references until he graduated.

'Never mind, how are you Officer Watson?'

'Confused. What am I doing here exactly? Agent Gibbs seems to think I had something to do with you getting attacked. Honestly I wouldn't do that.'

'I know.'

'Oh, so why are you here?'

'For a chat'

'OK.' He really was far too agreeable.

'My partner won't be too pleased about this though'

'Why?'

'He told me to stay away from the feds.'

'He give...you a reason?'

'No, but he said to drop it and he's been at this a lot longer than me so…'

'Then why did you come in...alone?'

'You seemed like a good guy to me, you didn't get mad at us when you could have. We let your suspect to escape, figured we owed you one.'

'Thanks' Tony said genuinely please the young man had taken on the failings of the group and tried to put it right, even though it wasn't really his fault. However, Tony figured Watson would be the one sporting the headache and chest cold if he hadn't left the scene. So he guessed he was owed one.

'Ye well, he was also the one who convinced me to leave the scene in the first place.'

'Who? your partner?'

'Ye, he said it would be ok to go back and check in, as you wouldn't be leaving for ages. He convinced me against my better judgment, but he can be like that.'

'Like what?'

'Cocky, self-assured, confident. I just go with what he tells me most of the time. Guess it comes from being the Captain's nephew.'

'He's Fallon's nephew?'

'ye, well kind of, his wife's brother's kid, I think.' Tony had gone quiet 'You think he has something to do with this.' Officer Watson said unsurprised, it wasn't a question.

'Maybe, look I need to keep you here a little while longer, sorry.'

'hey, no problem, but umm….' He said looking at the drink in Tony's hand

'Sure.' Tony said handing over the unopened soda. 'You need anything else?'

'No, I'm good, thanks Tony.'

'One other thing Office Watson.'

'John.'

'Seriously? John Watson' Tony said almost speechless, and worked hard to supress more jokes at the young man's expense.

'Ok John, please don't take this the wrong way...You have good instincts as a cop, so stop listening to what others tell you to do, and follow your own gut. It doesn't mean you have to disregard the rules, just remember that, just because someone tells you something is 'so' doesn't mean it is.'

'Got it.' The young man said seriously, knowing in his heart it was good advice.

Tony left the room knowing for curtain, that apart from being gullible, Officer Watson was not involved. Now he just had to prove it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you all once again for the kind words. I appreciate every review you make_

_Big chapters to come next week (mostly written you will be pleased to hear) _

_I hope you can still follow the plot as they find out more, and I apologise for any errors… please enjoy x_

* * *

><p>Gibbs still wasn't back when he finished talking to Officer Watson, so the talk Abby had demanded about Gibbs health would just have to wait. In the meantime Tony had Ziva and McGee check deeper into Captain Fallon and his nephew Pete Grayson.<p>

It turned out Officer Pete Grayson and his old partner Officer Simon Fisher, were the ones who arrested the lawyer William Samuels. So they both had access to all the people involved.

When the case fell apart, Grayson's old partner was re-assigned and Grayson got the suggestible rookie, Officer Watson. All arranged by his uncle, Captain Fallon.

Simon Fisher left the force one month later, for reasons classed as 'personal'. Tony tracked him down to a private security firm. He wanted to bring Fisher in, but if he was their killer he would need Gibbs as backup. Tony was worried something bad would happen if he sent the two probie's out alone, and he was in no condition to go with them.

Hedging his bets, Tony called the Security firms' office but there was only an answer machine. He left a message for someone to call NCIS immediately

There were still too many variables, too many unanswered questions. Was Simon Fisher responsible for the murder, and Captain Fallon protected Grayson by splitting them up? Or was Grayson responsible for the murder, and Captain Fallon covered it up for his nephew? Or was Captain Fallon the murderer, and Grayson and Fisher got too close? Why was fake evidence planted to frame a local gang that didn't really exist? Who was the third man? And what connection did the dead ex-security officer have to all this?

Tony's head was starting to spin, and it had nothing to do with being ill.

Aware that Captain Fallon was still waiting in the conference room, Tony had Officer Watson brought up to the bullpen. He wanted to talk to him before Fallon did, but couldn't face the walk back to interrogation.

'John…I need your help.'

'Sure.' He said eagerly. _'He's worse the McGee when we first got him.'_ Tony though, '_and McGee was pretty eager.'_

'Captain Fallon is waiting to talk to you…Do you think you can speak to him…without revealing what we discussed?' Tony waited for a response. 'John, John…are you listening?

'What's that?' He said, pointing to the picture on the screen beside Tony's desk.

'It's a BOLO…on the man that got away from me that night.'

'I know him.'

'You do?'

'Yes, he's one of the crimes scene cleaners we use. His name's Jerry, I think.'

'Damn. That's where…I've seen him before.' Tony added, trying not to get angry with himself for not figuring it out earlier.

'Makes sense,' McGee contributed. 'You want to plant something at a crime scene, who better than a lawyer, an ex-security guard and a crime scene cleaner.'

'But why all three?' Ziva questioned.

'To keep them honest.' Tony answered. 'This way they would all have dirt on each other…stops them going to the cops…and if they run into trouble...'

'Like you.' Watson added almost proudly.

'Yes, like me…They can deal with it.'

'OK, we know who planted the evidence and when, but why? Who is behind all this? Who killed Petty Officer Wells?' McGee appeared to be as frustrated as Tony.

'First things first…John, can you speak to Captain Fallon…without letting him know our thoughts…on your partner.'

'His nephew.' John said already trying to distance himself from the man

'Right.' Tony said understandingly. He was just about to fetch the Captain when he saved them the trouble.

'I will not be kept waiting any longer.' He yelled as he stormed across the bullpen, until he saw Officer Watson stood with Tony.

McGee, it appeared, was already in tune with Tony's thoughts. One look from the senior agent had McGee removing the BOLO from screen. If the Captain was involved, Tony didn't want to tip him off that they were now one step closer.

'Captain Fallon…nice of you…to join us.' Tony tried to hold it together, but the coughing fit he had been holding back all afternoon finally erupted.

Tony felt like his chest was in a vice. He could hear himself coughing, but had no idea how he had enough air in his lungs to do it, because he surely didn't have enough to breath. He slammed his eyes shut and used every trick he had learned to allow himself to take a much-needed breath. He felt himself lowered into his chair and water thrust into his hand. There was someone patting his back, there were voices talking, but all he could do was focus on breathing.

Once the coughing started, McGee realised immediately Tony was in trouble. He pushed passed the Captain and sat the senior agent down, before calling Ducky. Ziva had seen McGee's face and was now patting Tony's back trying to clear whatever was chocking him. It had been Officer Watson who uncapped the water on Tony's desk and thrust it into his hand, in hopes of aiding his new friend.

What none of them noticed was the keen interest in his condition shown by Captain Fallon. Within moments of the commotion he had his phone out and was now quietly talking in the corner, His eyes glued to the scene in front of him.

Ducky raced to his patient. Although he showed no signs of it now, Ducky's heart had surely missed a beat when he received the frantic call from McGee. Seeing Tony struggle for breath brought back terrible memories for all those who watched Tony battle the plague. Seeing the young man now, Ducky understood Timothy's reaction.

'Come on Anthony, relax, that's it. You can do it.' Ducky kept up his words of encouragement as he saw Tony's coughing begin to abate. He drew a syringe of clear liquid, and although he was well aware of Tony's aversion to not only needles, but medication of any sort, right now Tony was only focused on breathing and Ducky on helping him.

From start to finish, only seven minutes had passed. For those involved it was the longest and shortest seven minutes of their life.

For Tony, seven minutes without a consistent air supply was an eternity. For Ducky, in his frantic efforts to help his friend, those seven minutes had passed in a whirlwind. For McGee and Ziva, forced to watch while feeling completely helpless, it appeared to be without end.

As the medicine started to have an effect, Tony slumped in his chair exhausted. He could scarcely keep his eyes open, but he could breathe again.

Sensing the change in mood, Captain Fallon approached McGee.

'Is he alright?'

'Agent DiNozzo is just fine.' McGee answered professionally. Still suspicious of the Captain. 'Just a cold.'

'Right. Is Officer Watson under arrest?' Fallon queried, looking unconvinced by McGee's assurance.

McGee looked at Tony, who was somehow managing to follow the conversation. He shook his head.

'No. He is free to go.'

'Good. Officer Watson.' He said turning to the rookie cop who was still watching Tony with concern. 'Report to me before the start of your shift.'

'Yes sir.' John said, now watching his Captain leave.

'John.' Tony croaked, making Ducky glare. Undeterred he spoke again 'Watch your back.'

'I will, thanks Tony. I hope you feel better soon.' He added before Ziva escorted him out of the building.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Gibbs arrived with a large cup of coffee to a near empty bullpen. Only McGee sat obviously engrossed in whatever he was doing.<p>

'McGee, where is everyone?' Gibbs said making the man jump, but as soon as he caught sight of his boss his expression hardened.

'What do you care?'

'Do you want to repeat that Agent McGee?'

'Ziva is with Abby. Tony is with Ducky…Sir' McGee stated in a clear monotone, before immediately turning his attention back to his work, signalling the end of the conversation.

Gibbs wondered if he had strayed into an alternate reality as he headed for the elevator. He chuckled as he thought Tony would be able to give him a movie title or two, whether he wanted them or not. That was, if his senior agent is still speaking to him. He knew he had been hard on them this week, Tony in particular, but he had his reasons.

Gibbs walked into autopsy and finding it empty, he looked into Ducky's office. The sight made him stop dead in his tracks. Tony was asleep on the couch, as white as a sheet, with an oxygen mask across his face. He was so distracted he didn't hear Ducky enter behind him.

'So you do care.' He said seeing the look on Gibbs face.

'Of course I care Ducky, what the hell happened? I was only gone for…' Gibbs looked at his watch.

'Four hours.' Ducky said, 'You left Anthony alone, running an investigation for four hours after I warned you about his health.'

He pulled Gibbs away from his office hoping not to disturb his patient. It also hadn't escaped his attention that Gibbs was now sporting a hand shaped red mark across his cheek. He was sure Agent McGee hadn't inflicted it, and as the others were either in no condition to do it, or with him in Abby's lab, he could only conclude it had something to do with his disappearing act. 'Why now? What was so important?'

'It's personal Duck.'

'Not when it affects your ability to lead your team Jethro. Either you tell me what's going on now or I will have the Director pull your team off the case.' Ducky wasn't standing for it any longer; he would not let Gibbs endanger Tony's health again.

'I…' Ducky could see the battle rage within his friend. Gibbs wanted to confide in him, he was just too stubborn. 'I…I can't.'

'Then you leave me no choice.'

'No.' Tony said from the door of Ducky's office, oxygen mask in hand.

Tony had never been able to sleep with arguments ensuing within earshot. Even at home, if the neighbours were arguing he didn't sleep a wink. He knew it originated from his childhood years, but refused to acknowledge it

'Please Ducky, I will take better care…please don't…take us off the case.'

'Anthony, your health is more important…'

'Ducky…we are close, real close…I will go see Doctor Pitt….as soon as it's over. Please.'

Ducky found himself relenting once more. He knew he should insist. He should go see the Director, pull them off the case and have Tony admitted to hospital immediately. He also knew if he did that, Tony would never trust him again and Gibbs would see it as a betrayal. Besides which, it wouldn't stop either of them from finishing the case. They were so alike.

'You do not leave the building.' He said pointing at Tony. Tony saluted the ME and tossed him the best smile he could muster.

'Jethro.' Ducky said, not knowing how to express all he wanted to say.

He couldn't stand the way this unique little family they had built, was tearing itself apart. All because his oldest friend was too stubborn to talk to him. He was sure if Tony was on top form, he would have been able to crack that tough marine exterior by now, but he wasn't and Ducky hoped Gibbs would finally see Tony needed him.

'I'll take care of it Duck.'

'See that you do.'

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Ziva and McGee report the events of the afternoon to Gibbs. Tony sat behind his desk, only interjecting when he knew something the others had missed.<p>

'I found more' McGee said once they were all updated 'there are regular payments to Micky Laws from Officer Pete Grayson.'

'Fee off?' Ziva asked

'Pay off.' Tony corrected, but shook his head 'blackmail.'

'You think Grayson's done something like this before, and Micky knew?' McGee asked. Tony nodded.

'In summary.' Gibbs said to McGee wanting to make sure he understood everything.

'Petty Officer Wells met someone at the Aqua bar on the afternoon she was killed. For some reason she left with this person/persons through the door in the basement, but we are still waiting for the CCTV footage. Shortly afterwards she was killed with a blow to the head near Woodley park, she was then…hit repeatedly and shot. We know the bullet was removed, and later that evening these three: Micky Laws an ex-security guard, William A Samuels a lawyer and Jerry Long a crime scene cleaner attempted to plant a bullet at the scene, to frame the Cruz gang. Micky Laws and William Samuels are dead, and so far we have been unable to find Jerry Long. We also know Officer Pete Grayson and his old partner Simon Fisher arrested William Samuel's but the charges were dropped, and Grayson has been transferring regular amounts to Micky laws. It was also know it was Grayson who convinced Officer Watson to leave the scene that night.'

Gibbs quickly moved on. He needed to close this case as much as the others, if not more.

'So the theory is, Officer Grayson killed Petty Officer Wells, for reasons unknown, he then took the bullet and arranged for those three to plant another one that could be linked to the Cruz gang, for reasons unknown, and the only solid evidence we have is the payments he made to a dead security officer. We need more.'

'McGee, find a connection between Grayson, Wells and the Cruz gang. Ziva, find Jerry Long and how he fits into all this. Tony, we need that CCTV footage, now.'

'On it Boss' came the three replies in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

_Just a short-ish one_

_I know the techno-babble is wrong (and the medical stuff), but it helps my timeline...sorry_

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p>They were working steadily in total silence.<p>

McGee thought about how weird it felt, not hearing Tony's voice permeating through the office. He found he missed the comforting noise (not that he would ever say that to Tony, fearing the act of over-compensation when Tony did regain his voice).

Looking over at him now, McGee figured it would be a while before Tony would regain that form again, but then again Tony had surprised him before. Besides, Tony maybe quiet but he had sent three paper balls at his head in the last hour.

To be fair, the man had wanted his attention, however McGee felt an e-mail or instant message would have been just at affective. Tony was just about to send another projectile, when Gibbs finally had enough. The silence was putting him on edge as much as Tony's childish antics.

'DiNozzo. Enough.' He barked, and Tony allowed the paper to fall back onto his desk.

Moments later, an instant message appeared on McGee's computer.

'_McGoogle, would you fix my screen for me, like the last time I had concussion, please?'_

Looking over at Tony now, McGee silently cursed himself for not thinking of it earlier.

Tony had taken to shifting in his seat and occasionally rubbing his eyes. McGee had put it down to his natural inability to sit still and focus, but he knew better than that. On more than one occasion he had seen Tony focus so intently on his work he wouldn't move for a whole day. Only Gibbs ordering him to take a break would force him to relent.

No, Tony was moving because he was hurting, and McGee reminded himself that although Tony's breathing had improved slightly after receiving some medication from Ducky; he was still recovering from a concussion, not to mention the fight that preceded the blow to his head.

Seeing Tony struggle to focus on his screen, McGee didn't bother answering. Instead he immediately walked over and started to adjust the settings. Tony didn't get chance to thank McGee though, as his phone started to ring.

'DiNozzo.' Tony answered, and after hearing the voice on the other end, started smiling down the phone.

'Would I ask you…to do that, my darling?' Another pause for the reply, everyone was now surreptitiously watching him.

'Exactly. You are my hero…I think I owe you now.' There was another break, and now his colleagues were no longer hiding their interest. Tony whispered 'anytime sweetheart' as he replaced the receiver. He lifted his head, and suddenly noticed he was being watched.

'We have a warrant…for the footage…from the bar.'

'That was a lawyer you were speaking to?' Ziva asked incredulously at his informal tone.

'Judge.' Tony replied almost embarrassed, wondering if his usual bravado had been knocked out when he was…or if it was because he genuinely liked the Judge that he didn't utter one of his usual inappropriate comments.

Even Gibbs looked impressed, Tony thought. Although it could just be relief that he wasn't flirting with a lawyer. Gibbs really did hate lawyers. Although he wasn't really flirting with the Judge either. Once-upon-a-time she needed his help, and now she was returning the favour, but that was another story.

'How long?' Gibbs asked referring to the CCTV footage

'The footage is sent wirelessly to a server and is held at an off-site location by a third party company who…' Gibbs held up a hand, stopping McGee's ramble. 'I can get it straight from the server in the morning.'

'We need it now McGee.'

'Gibbs.' Tony interrupted 'It's twenty-one-hundred…there is no-one there to read the warrant…let alone give McGee access…' Pre-empting Gibbs request - for McGee to hack the system - Tony continued. 'This has to be legal boss…or the footage won't hold-up as evidence, and this is all we have.'

'Fine. Your Judge give you any idea what the hold-up was?'

'Ye, strangely a bar full of cops…protested at having their privacy invaded. Well three of them did anyway'

'But the Judge signed the warrant for you?' Ziva said still digging. She hadn't known Tony long, and she was still trying to figure out how this agent, who acted like a juvenile delinquent, appeared to break so many cases, seemingly without effort.

'She trusted that I would…only be looking at…the relevant material.'

'What?' Ziva said struggling to follow.

'He agreed to turn a blind-eye to anything else illegal on the tape.' Gibbs said sounding annoyed.

'If it goes against your high moral standards Gibbs…I can always call the Judge back…and tell her we don't want the warrant.'

'Don't be childish DiNozzo.' Gibbs said, his eyes flashing a warning

'We don't even know if…there is anything on the tape.' Tony persisted 'You're assuming…just because…it's a bar full of cops...who objected to a warrant…that they must be doing something illegal.' Tony could feel his anger rising. Gibbs seemed to be purposefully dismissive (even hostile) to anyone who wasn't a marine at the moment, more specifically cops.

'If they didn't have anything to hide, why fight the warrant?'

'Our prime suspect is a cop…ever think he was the one…who stirred things up…caused the complaints…that held up the warrant?'

'Maybe, or maybe some people can't take responsibility for their actions so they hide behind the rules or use them to their own advantage'

'Gibbs?' Tony asked, now confused about the topic they were discussing. Tony had a horrible feeling that (somehow) Gibbs felt he had shirked his responsibilities, and that was why he had been so hard on him this week. If he could just figure out when…

'Where are we with locating Jerry Long?' Gibbs asked changing the topic, and now addressing Ziva.

'He's not due back to work for three days, he's on vacation. House is empty and his neighbours have no idea where he went, neither do his colleagues. There has been no activity on his cell or his credit cards. He has gone to hound'

'Ground.' Tony corrected. 'He will want to stay close…to the investigation…ask Officer Watson to circulate his picture…we might get lucky.'

'McGee. Anything on the Grayson, Wells and Cruz connection?'

'Officer Grayson arrested a Cruz gang member a couple of weeks ago, when a man named Jerome Aden was wounded in what was described as a gun fight.'

'But…' Prompted Gibbs

'But…there was only two bullets fired, the first missed. The second grazed Mr Aden's leg, no serious damage. He wasn't even kept in hospital overnight. The kid they arrested claimed he never possessed or owned a gun, and that he was in police custody when the shooting happened, but there is no record of him being booked.'

'Are you saying Grayson set up the shooting two weeks ago? To create a scape-goat, a gang to pin this murder on?'

'Looks that way boss.'

'Why Petty Officer Wells?'

'I don't know.'

'Then find out.' Gibbs all but shouted. It seemed finding out the Petty Officer's murder was premeditated was not helping his mood.

* * *

><p>McGee yelled in frustration as he threw down his mouse. Nothing. Apart from living close by when they were young, there was nothing to connect Charlotte Wells and Pete Grayson.<p>

The noise of McGee's frustration had startled Tony, who lay dosing in his chair head back, mouth open.

'Sorry.' McGee apologised realising he had disturbed him.

'No problem. Where's Gibbs?'

'Coffee run.'

'Time?'

'Two.'

'When can you get the CCTV images?'

'Normally nine, but I managed to get hold of the owner an hour ago and he is driving over personally, but it will still be seven o'clock.' Tony could see Tim battling not to apologise for the delay in accessing the footage, but Tony knew the owner would want to check the warrant personally before granting access to such contested footage.

'Good work Tim. Go home, you to Ziva. Be back by six thirty, it's going to be a long day.' Tony said, proud that he got the whole speech out, without having to pause to catch his breath.

Both McGee and Ziva looked dubious about leaving without Gibbs say-so, but they didn't have to worry.

'Go.' Gibbs said, appearing from nowhere. The two newest members of the team practically ran out the door.

'I said go DiNozzo, why are you still here?' Gibbs said waiting for Tony to leave.

Tony however, had been expecting a dressing down for ordering the team to leave when Gibbs was out the office, but this time Gibbs appeared to be indifferent. Tony found he was having trouble keeping up with his boss's constantly changing attitude and expectations. This was not the Gibbs he knew.

'Are you alright?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'You're acting…hinky.'

'Not now DiNozzo, it's late. Go home.'

Tony just stood there watching, waiting, but Gibbs just carried on working, ignoring his presence.

'Gibbs…' He tried again, not wanting to leave it hanging, knowing he wouldn't sleep if he didn't at least try to talk to the man.

'Are you trying to get fired DiNozzo?'

'No, I'm trying to get you to talk to me…I would steal Ducky's alcohol stash, but according to him I'm too sick to drink, so we'll have to try this…talking thing…sober.'

A small grin appeared on Gibbs lips before dying almost immediately.

'Not now…' …_if ever,_ Gibbs thought, and Tony could see it in his eyes. He was getting nothing else tonight.

'This is not finished.' Tony declared, as he walked away. It took a moment for Gibbs to register that Tony had not collected his bag or coat, and was not heading for the exit, so he followed.

* * *

><p>'Reporting as ordered, Sir.' Tony said entering autopsy. He had sent Ducky a message a few minutes earlier to let him know he was on his way down.<p>

Tony felt bad about making Ducky sleeping on the couch, knowing it was only for his benefit. The ME's claimed that he didn't feel up to driving and often slept in the office, but Tony knew it was not the case. He regularly reappeared in the office after hours and Ducky was rarely there.

It was pointless to argue though. Ducky's main condition when he allowed the team to remain on the case was, Tony had to report every six hours plus at the start and end of each day regardless of the time.

'You sound a little better.' Ducky said cheerfully. No-one would have guessed he was sleeping soundly only minutes earlier. It seemed a lifetime of being on the move, sleeping where he could, had prepared Ducky well for his latest self-designated mission. Namely protecting the health of one Anthony DiNozzo.

'Thanks to you.' Tony said hoping up on to a table.

'The new medication is agreeing with you I see. Good.'

'That and Palmers soup. It's been arriving every few hours.'

'Soup?'

'Yep…I thought you asked him to send it?'

'No, that is one you must thank the young man for yourself, as will I.' Ducky said smiling proudly.

Ducky proceeded to give Tony a full check-up. Gibbs watched from afar, relaxing a little as he saw Ducky smile. Choosing to believe it signalled good news, he slipped away before being noticed. He had an appointment of his own to keep.

* * *

><p>Six am arrived far too quickly for all concerned.<p>

Tony, who was sleeping peacefully (for a change) in Abby's lab, awoke to the sound of music. Not his taste, but he figured it was better than the nightmare of the previous evening (just). After a brief chat (hug) with Abby, he headed off to autopsy.

Ducky gave him some more medication for his lingering headache and to help to clear his lungs, before he headed off once more. He settled at his desk bang-on six thirty.

McGee and Ziva appeared moments later, and Gibbs (coffee in hand) just behind them.

In fact though, it was nearly an hour before they finally received the recording they had been waiting for, McGee pressed play.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long to find it, and when they did there was a flurry of activity. As usual Tony was one step ahead of the rest.<p>

'He didn't show up for work Gibbs, I already checked.' Tony said in response to Gibbs first question on their suspect's location.

'McGee, Ziva with me. We're going to his house. Tony, watch the rest of the recording. I want to know if there is anything else we can use. '

'On it Boss.'

Tony watched everything. It was clear who Charlotte was meeting, and that they both left together through the back of the bar (via the basement). Tony would also be having another word with the bar owner, who clearly saw the pair leave but said he didn't, who spoke to the pair but claimed not to know them.

Tony was about to watch the recording a second time when he was informed he had a visitor. With no one else around, he figure interrogation was the safest place for a talk.

* * *

><p><em>more hurt Tony to come...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the great reviews, if I haven't replied to you personally I will try to next time._

_Apologies for the use of CCTV, wasn't aware this was another Englishism._

_Please enjoy x_

* * *

><p>Gibbs, Ziva and McGee arrived at Captain Fallon's house shortly after leaving the office (Gibbs was driving).<p>

As they got out of the car, Gibbs phone rang. It was Tony. He called to let them know the bar owner had clearly recognised Grayson, and had seen the pair leaving together that day. Gibbs shut his phone and knocked on the door.

'Agent Gibbs.' Fallon said suspiciously.

'We're here for Pete Grayson.'

'And what do you want with my nephew, Agent Gibbs?'

'Did you know he met with Petty Officer Wells on the day of her murder?' Gibbs asked, countering the question with a question and insinuating that the Captain knew all along

'Can you can prove it?'

'Yes.'

'He's not here.'

'But he does live here, with you and your wife Captain Fallon' McGee confirmed

'Yes he does, but he's not in.'

'I would like to see that for myself' Gibbs challenged, hoping to gauge if Fallon was lying

'Be my guest.' He said moving aside. All three agents entered and started a systematic search of the house.

McGee was on the ground floor, checking the kitchen when Mrs Fallon walked in.

'Who are you?'

'Special Agent McGee NCIS, Mrs Fallon. We're looking for your nephew, Pete Grayson.' McGee watched as Mrs Fallon turned deathly white.

'He's not here.' She said, sounding stronger than she looked.

'Do you know where he might be?'

Before she could answer her husband entered the room, followed by Gibbs.

'Mary. Come here.' Fallon barked at seeing his wife talking to the Agent. As she stood next to her husband he leant over and whispered in her ear and she rushed out of the room.

'Do you know where he is?' Gibbs asked again watching Mrs Fallon leave.

Captain Fallon took a deep breath.

'He might be at the cabin I used to rent it in the summer when the kids were young. He still goes there from time to time I believe. I'll get you the address.' Fallon did a great job of looking like he had been forced to give his nephew up. Any lesser Agent might have believed him. Gibbs didn't.

After retrieving the address they regrouped at the car.

'Anything?'

'No, all the rooms were empty. I would say Officer Grayson was not living there.' Ziva contributed.

'Agreed. You and McGee check out the cabin just in case, after you drop me off.'

'Where?'

'Aqua. The owner of that bar knows something and I intend to find out what.'

* * *

><p>While the rest of the team were now enjoying Ziva's driving, back at NCIS, Tony entered interrogation.<p>

'Officer Simon Fisher, Special Agent DiNozzo'

'Ex-Officer, I left the force.' Simon replied, standing to greet Tony

'I thought it was always with you…the force?'

Simon laughed. Star Wars references were not what he had been expecting when he was placed in an interrogation room.

He'd received the message to call NCIS that morning, but knowing he was going to be near their building that day, decided it would be easier to speak to someone in person. When he was escorted to an interrogation room, he began to think it was not such a smart move. Now he was relaxing once more.

'Thanks for…coming down.' Tony said, coughing slightly as he spoke

'No problem, are you alright?'

'Fine, fine…just a cold.' Tony said embarrassed at not being able to hide his sickness. 'What can you tell me about your ex-partner, Officer Pete Grayson?'

'That he is a sexist, sadistic a**se hole, who hides behind his uncle.' Tony was surprised by the venom in Simon's voice.

'That the reason…you quit?'

'No, yes…partly…I hated having him for a partner. He had a real mean streak and I knew it was just a matter of time.'

'What was?'

'Before he did something that either got me killed or arrested.'

'Like what?'

'Leaving a crime scene, getting too friendly with the local pimps, beating up suspects, you name it.'

'Did you report him?'

'Many times. Of course, that was before everyone knew Captain Fallon was his uncle. After I reported Grayson to him, my life became a living hell. My 'partner' would disappear in the middle of an arrest. I'd call for back-up, and if I was lucky I got a guy fresh out the academy, if I wasn't…let's just say I have had more than my fair share of injuries '

'That sounds familiar.' Tony said thinking of the response he, and Officer Watson received when they required assistance. There was barely a year's experience in the whole group.

'The final straw was when Captain Fallon ordered me to let a case drop, when we had enough evidence for a conviction.'

'William Samuels.'

'You know about that?' Simon asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. 'I don't mean to pry, but why all the questions?'

'Would you testify that it was Captain Fallon…who told you to drop the case…against Samuels?' Tony said, ignoring the question for the moment

'Sure, but it'll just look like I'm a bitter ex-cop trying to disgrace the good name of a decorated police captain.'

'Do you think Grayson is capable of murder?'

'Yes, in a heartbeat, but it isn't just Grayson you have to watch out for. He learnt everything he knows from his uncle.'

'What do you mean?'

'Captain Fallon doesn't have to act on his impulses because Grayson does it for him.'

'You saying Grayson's done this before…and Fallon put him up to it?' Tony asked incredulously, _how come no-one knew about this? _He thought

'Maybe not murder.' Simon replied, his frustration clearly evident 'and it is only my opinion, but neither man has ever made a secret of their opinions on women. Fallon is just more 'civilized' about it. Grayson is a thug wrapped in an appealing package. I have seen Grayson get rough with women before. I saw the look in his eyes when he did it. He's a predator.'

Tony knew what he needed to do, but first he had to wrap this up.

'I am right aren't I?' Simon continued 'He murdered a woman?'

Tony didn't answer, and that was confirmation enough.

'I tried to get people to listen to me regarding Grayson, Agent DiNozzo, but Captain Fallon has a long reach. If you're going up against him, watch your back.'

'Thanks for coming in, I will need a full statement at some point. I will be in touch, and be careful. If you need anything here is my number.' Tony practically sprinted from the room after depositing his card.

He hit the speed dial for Gibbs before the door had closed behind him. If Fallon was as connected as Simon Fisher thought he was, he needed to warn his boss.

* * *

><p>Gibbs arrived at the bar to be told the owner was out to lunch. While he waited his phone rang.<p>

'Gibbs.'

'You said you would be here.' Barked the angry female voice at the end of the line.

'And I will be.'

'Are you planning to abandon him again? Is that it?'

'Susan, you have to understand….' Gibbs said trying to calm the angry woman before she interrupted him.

'…I have to understand, that's rich. Why didn't you help him?'

'I've already told you, it's not that simple…'

'…it never is. Just be here.' She said before cutting him off. _That went well_, thought Gibbs.

'Tom Wilson.' Gibbs snapped as he saw the owner. He had been waiting for nearly half hour for the man to show, and it had done nothing for his temperament.

'Yes.'

'You've worked the bar every day this week?'

'Yes, what's this about?'

'Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. You told one of my Agents that you didn't know this man.' Gibbs pulled out a picture of Pete Grayson. 'You lied. I want to know why and I want to know now.'

'I don't know him.' Tom said walking away, only to have Gibbs pull him back.

'You lie to me again and I'll arrest you, noisily, in front of all your respectable customers. Your choice. Tell me why you lied about knowing Pete Grayson.'

'Do you know who his uncle is?' Tom replied quietly, trying to pull his arm free of Gibbs iron grasp.

'What's he got to do with it?'

'He came by. The day after Grayson was here with that woman. He told me it would be in my best interest to keep my mouth shut about knowing them. Alright?'

'No, it's not alright. She was murdered, shortly after leaving your bar with Grayson and you said nothing.'

'Not true.' Gibbs finally let him go, and they moved to the back of the room, away from prying eyes and ears. 'I told my lawyer, someone I thought I could trust. I was wrong.'

'Let me guess. Mr William Samuels Snr?'

'ye, how did you know?'

'Lucky guess. What happened?'

'I got mugged; at least that's the official story. Look Agent Gibbs, these are dangerous men. I'm risking everything just speaking to you.'

'Then why are you?'

'Because, if that was me lying dead in the park, I would hope someone would have the courage to speak up for me. Besides, she seemed nice.'

Gibbs knew the best course of action would be to take this guy back with him, and keep him under wraps until this is all cleared up, but he didn't have a vehicle. If he asked the local PD to take him in Fallon would know, hell if he took him into custody at all he risked tipping off Fallon. Of course, leaving him here was had its risks to.

'Grayson brings a different girl here practically every week, some are nicer than others.' He informed Gibbs

'I will be back for a statement, if you even think about warning him…you and I will be having a serious talk, do you understand?' Gibbs said sounding every inch a marine, capable of inflicting serious damage.

Tom obviously didn't trust his voice anymore, as he just nodded emphatically…yes.

Gibbs retrieved his phone from his pocket, but as he did so it started to ring again. This time it was Tony.

'Gibbs.'

'Captain Fallon's behind this.' Tony said

'I know.'

'Of course you do.'

'He threatened the bar owner, he already knew Grayson and Wells left here together that night.' Gibbs elaborated to fill Tony in.

'I've just had a visit from Grayson's ex-partner. He thinks his done something like this before…and Fallon knows all about it. Gibbs…Fallon is well connected…you need to bring him in and fast.'

'I don't have a vehicle right now.'

'Where are the others?'

'Fallon gave us an address where Grayson might be, they're checking it out, but it's going to take them an hour to get back here.'

'I'm coming to get you.' Tony said decisively

'You sure you're up for that.' Gibbs asked concerned that Tony still sounded rough

'Yes.' Tony wanted this guy badly.

'Alright, I'll be waiting.' Gibbs agreed

'Watch your six.'

'You to.' Gibbs said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Tony rushed out to the car park.<p>

He had a bad feeling in his gut and although he felt it wasn't as reliable as Gibbs, he was taking note. Gibbs was out there alone, without backup, and that always unsettled him. He should have been there. That was his job.

Tony turned the corner….and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I couldn't keep you waiting any longer for this one_

_I really hope it doesn't disappoint_

_Enjoy x_

* * *

><p>Tony awoke in the dark.<p>

The first thing to make itself know was the pounding in his head; quickly followed by the realisation he was no longer in the NCIS car park.

It took a few seconds for Tony to orientate himself, but when he did, he found he was in the trunk of a car with his hands cuffed painfully behind his back. He kicked and squirmed trying to find a way out…or at least a more comfortable position.

As he shifted positions again Tony realised that at some point before they cuffed him, his jacket and sweatshirt had been removed. He shivered as the cold swept through his body.

After what felt like an eternity, but in fact was about half an hour, Tony felt the car slow to a stop. He listened to the driver's door slamming shut and tried to remain calm, hoping he could find an opportunity to escape soon. There were footsteps approaching, stopping at the rear of the vehicle.

The trunk was popped open and the light streamed in. Tony found himself momentarily blinded by its strength. He struggled, trying to fight back as he was roughly grabbed and dropped to the floor.

Sweeping his feet around, Tony managed to take out the legs of his abductor, but his advantage didn't last long. Fighting not only his captor, but the additional head injury made him slow and nauseous. Although he could ignore these symptoms, when coupled with the inability to use his hands, he was quickly subdued.

'Don't make me tie your feet to, because I will.' Tony recognised that voice.

Captain Fallon.

'_Great'_ Tony thought as he was violently kicked in in the side, no doubt in revenge for his attack, '_that's all I need'_

From his position on the floor Tony took the opportunity to scan his surroundings. There wasn't a structure in sight. They were in the middle of nowhere, and although the sun was currently in the sky, the temperature was barely above freezing. Dressed only in a white shirt and trousers (that were doing nothing to stave off the cold) Tony figured if Fallon decided to leave him here, he wouldn't last long.

'I want to know about every piece of evidence you have against my nephew.'

'If I…were you…I would…be more…interested…on what we have…on you.'

'You have nothing on me Anthony DiNozzo. Don't try and bull a bulls**ter. Try again.'

'Try what again? Try to kick you…you told me…not to.'

'You Fed's think you're so smart. I've got news for you Anthony. I eat small-fry like you for breakfast.'

'Prefer…pancakes…myself.'

Getting frustrated, Fallon dragged Tony off the floor so he can look directly in his eyes. He found himself having to hold the wavering man to stop him falling. He smiled as he felt the tremors already present in the Agents body.

'I know about the security footage and it's being taken care of as we speak. I also know about Simon Fisher's visit to your office, I had him followed.' Fallon said with glee in Tony's ear, his voice low and menacing. 'That's how I knew you were coming for me next. That man never could keep his mouth shut.' He started to shake Tony as he spoke, his anger building. 'I planned to have at least two hours before your colleagues discovered the truth and came for me.'

Fallon's demeanour then changed again, and he started to speak softly once more. 'Don't worry though; he has been taken care of as well. What I want from you Anthony are details of any other evidence you have against us?'

'That's…everything.' Tony said hoping to keep Gibbs and the bar owner safe.

Fallon almost growled as he tossed Tony back on the floor, straight onto his shoulder. Tony thought he heard it pop as he rolled onto his back to relieve the pressure. Fallon was now vibrating with anger. He placed a foot on Tony's chest, holding him in place.

'Don't lie to me.' Fallon yelled 'you think I don't know about your boss's visit to Aqua. I had that place watched as soon as I knew where my idiot nephew took that woman.' Tony's blood ran cold knowing what was coming next. 'That's right; I've arranged a small welcoming committee for your boss. He won't know what hit him. Oh, and tonight a tragic fire will break out in Aqua, killing the owner…very sad.'

Tony struggled, trying to free himself from the mad man holding him down.

He had to warn Gibbs. Instead, all his struggling achieved was to triggering another coughing fit. Fallon watched the Tony struggling to breathe and removed his foot. Kneeling down slightly (and almost whispering) said 'Warm enough for you?'

There was a sadistic glee in his voice that made Tony recoil. Fallon just laughed. 'I knew as soon as I saw you at NCIS you were the one I needed. When I got the call about your meeting with Fisher I came straight for you…the weak link…when your boss had left my house, naturally. I didn't think you would make it so easy for me though, all alone in the car park…' Fallon shook his head disapprovingly 'Now, tell me about the evidence.'

Tony remained silent, trying desperately to ignore Fallon's words, even if he did agree...he had screwed up.

'Fine, you don't want to talk to me. That's ok. I have other ways to find out what I need to know.'

He grabbed Tony again and pushed him back into the trunk.

Tony tried to calm himself as he heard the cars start up once more, but all he could think about was how he had failed Gibbs, again.

* * *

><p>The car stopped a further ten minutes down the road. Once again the trunk was opened but this time they were not in the middle of nowhere.<p>

Tony was hauled onto shaky legs and forced into an open metal structure that could loosely be called a building.

After being deposited on the floor, Tony realised why they were here. Grayson.

'Find out what he knows and get rid of him. No witnesses, this can't be tied back to me.' Captain Fallon spat between clenched teeth. Grayson didn't respond. 'Do you understand? NOT BACK TO ME.' He yelled tossing the keys to the cuffs at his Nephew.

'Got it.' Grayson replied nonchalantly, he had obviously grown used to Fallon ranting at him. His focus was solely on the agent at his feet. He moved forward kicking Tony hard, before picking him up and adding his own cuffs to the mix. He secured the agent to the metal beam in the centre of the structure.

Tony slumped slightly. The additional cuffs however, stopped him from sliding to the floor. His arms were bent awkwardly behind his back, pulling upwards as he tried to regain his footing to relieve the pressure. The kick had been vicious and he knew the next few minutes/hours were not going to be pleasant.

Seemingly wanting nothing more to do with this, Fallon started to walk away until Grayson called out.

'Where are you going?'

'To put an end to this, once and for all. You find out what he knows and call me. I'm going to make sure we have destroyed every piece of evidence related to this case. Oh, and find out what he told your partner. Like I said on the phone, they were getting rather 'friendly' back at NCIS. We might have to arrange an accident for him to.'

Tony had started to struggle violently upon hearing the Captains words. He and his stupid lungs had endangered a young promising cop. Unable to free himself, he decided to put his mouth to good use, as always.

Tony knew it was now hopeless for him, Gibbs had no clue where he was, they had taken his phone, and he was already shivering. _'It maybe hopeless for me, but not for John.'_ Tony thought, hoping he could convince this guy his partner knew nothing.

'Agent Anthony DiNozzo.' Grayson said. 'So you're the one who killed my most useful associates.'

'Lackeys.' Tony corrected, finally drawing enough breath to speak.

'True.' Grayson smiled briefly before stepping right into Tony's face 'but useful none the less' he added before punching Tony again.

'Bastard.' Tony ground out. Grayson punch was in the same spot as his earlier kick. Pain shot though his body as he attempted to control his now erratic breathing. 'Un-cuff me…and we can see…how tough…you really…are.'

'But that wouldn't get me what I want Anthony, you don't mind if I call you Anthony do you?' Grayson questioned, waving his gun around wildly in Tony's face.

'Sorry…I forgot…you only…pick on women…what's the matter…Petty Officer….Wells…too much…for you?' That made Grayson angry and Tony smiled; he had obviously hit a nerve.

'That bitch. She should have lay back and taken it like the others did.' Grayson said his eyes becoming distant as if remembering.

Tony saw the anger descend upon Grayson like a mist, he seemingly required an outlet for it because a moment later his free hand was around Tony's throat and was squeezing. Tony tried hard to keep his mask in place, making sure he didn't give his tormentor the satisfaction of knowing how much the action terrified him.

After a few seconds (which felt like hours to Tony), the pressure eased. Seeing no reaction from restrained man, Grayson removed his hand and started pacing, suddenly eager to boast about his latest conquest.

Tony, finally able to draw breath, watched the clearly insane man with trepidation.

'I grew up in the next street to Charlotte. We used to date. Didn't know that did you?' He said, before laughing almost manically. 'She didn't have a clue, it was so easy.' He told Tony proudly. 'I saw her shopping and she told me she was on leave, so I arranged to meet her in the bar. I fed her some story about how there were people after me because of an undercover op gone bad, and she agreed to help me.' He laughed again. 'We left the bar via the basement so no-one would see.' He turned to face Tony 'I took her from a bar full of cops and no-one even noticed.' He said, as if he expected the agent to be impressed 'I drove us out to the park, and…suddenly…suddenly…she wanted out of the car.'

'She saw…through you.' Tony wheezed

'She was asking for it the stupid whore.'

'But she didn't…ask for it…did she…she pushed you away…punched you.' Tony managed. He knew he was right when Grayson's hand went to his still bruised eye.

'She paid for what she did, and so will you.' He stepped over to a table Tony had only just noticed, and unsheathed a large hunting knife. 'We can do this the easy way or the hard way. All you have to do is tell me what evidence you have on me and my uncle, and I will make this quick.' He said pointing the knife at Tony's throat. 'If you don't…' He stopped speaking and drew the knife slowly along Tony's abdomen.

The cut was shallow but it hurt like hell. Tony tried to pull away, he tried to kick-out at the crazy cop, but he just couldn't get the angle to inflict a clean blow.

'What's it going to be Anthony?'

'Fuck…you.' Tony replied.

He wanted to be witty. He wanted to be annoying. He wanted to drag this out in hopes that, by some miracle, he would be rescued. In fact he wanted to rip this man limb from limb, but right now expletives were all he could muster.

'Good.' Grayson said smiling. He had hoped the agent would provide some entertainment when his uncle had deposited him there. It looked like he was going to get his wish. Placing his gun on the table he advanced again, twisting the knife before him.

'What about Officer John Watson, Anthony? Did you turn my partner against me to? I would hate to have to break-in a new one right now.'

'Probie.' Tony's voice had all but vanished now. A million thoughts were passing through his head. Cutting comments he wished he could articulate to this maniac, and Tony was frustrated as hell at his apparent inability to do so.

'You're right. You're right. He'll believe what I tell him to believe, as always.' Grayson stated positively.

'Is that so?' A quiet but confident voice called from the shadows, causing both men to turn.

'John, buddy.' Grayson said after a moment to recover

'Put the knife down Pete.'

'John, we're partners.' Grayson said trying to delay the young man long enough to regain the advantage. He's gun was too far away, so he decided on a different route.

Officer John Watson watched, as his ex-partner took a step towards Tony. The agent was struggling to hold himself upright; he couldn't help. It was up to him.

'Pete, don't move. I heard everything. Either you put that knife down or I will shoot you.'

Believing his young partner would hesitate, Grayson leapt towards Tony intent on using him as a human shield in order to escape.

The shot echoed around the building, and Grayson fell to the floor. A bullet hole gracing his still scowling features.

Time stood still for Officer John Watson as he realised what he had done. He'd shot a cop, killed a man, his partner. He stood there for several minutes until he heard a voice. It was his name

'John.' Ton tried again. The man was clearly in shock, but Tony didn't have any time to waste, there were still at least two bad guys out there and he needed to warn Gibbs.

'John…please.'

As if seeing him for the first time, Officer Watson sprinted over not knowing where to start.

'Keys.' Tony said, clearly indicating the cuffs behind his back. John quickly found the two sets required to release the injured man and helped lower him to the ground.

Tony rubbed his wrists, trying to return the feeling to his hands. His shoulder was aching, but luckily the blood flow from the knife wound was slowing. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep till summer, but he had a job to do.

'Phone' Tony mouthed. No sound accompanied it. John handed his phone over and Tony dialled Gibbs. Realising he couldn't speak he handed the phone back to John, and waited.

'_Gibbs'_

'Urm, this is Officer Watson, Agent Gibbs. I'm urm…I'm here with Agent DiNozzo.' Tony listened, knowing what his boss's responses would be.

'_Put him on.'_

'Urm…He can't speak right now.'

'_What, is he too busy?'_

'No, I mean he has lost his voice.'

'_Where is 'here' Officer Watson?' _Tony knew this would be said with little patience and a big sigh

Tony motioned for John to give him the phone, and with huge effort he managed to impart the important information to his boss

'Gibbs…Grayson dead….Fallon involved….coming after you…watch your six.'

'Got it. Tony are you alright?' There was a long pause before Tony answered. He had not expected the caring tone he received from his Boss. Maybe he had been wrong when he assumed Gibbs side of the conversation.

When the response did finally come from Tony, there was no reply from Gibbs, because he had hung-up.

'No…get back…to NCIS…ASAP' Tony flipped the phone shut.

He had just thought of something and…God he hoped he was wrong…because if he wasn't, it would spell the end of everything he held dear….

* * *

><p>Gibbs had been waiting for Tony and he was getting more and more worried by the minute. <em>It shouldn't take this long to get here, <em>Gibbs thought, _even when Tony's driving_. He had tried calling his missing agent without success.

Gibbs was about to have Tony's cell traced, when his phone finally rang. Caller unknown, he nearly ignored it. He didn't think he could handle another round with Susan right now. His guilt was already eating him up, and it seemed no matter what he did...he was destined to repeat his past mistakes.

Luckily his gut told him the call was important.

'Gibbs'

'_Urm, this is Officer Watson, Agent Gibbs. I'm urm…I'm here with Agent DiNozzo.'_ Gibbs heart stopped, knowing there was a reason Tony wasn't talking.

'Put him on.'

'_Urm…He can't speak right now.'_

'What happened, is he…unconscious?' Gibbs first though had been dead, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words, it couldn't happen again.

'_No, I mean he has lost his voice.'_

'Where are you Officer Watson?' Gibbs said softly, it was clear from this man's tone something big had happened.

'_Gibbs…Grayson dead….Fallon involved….coming after you…watch your six.' _Gibbs heard the wisp of a voice, only concerned with telling him to be careful, and his fear etched up a notch.

'Got it. Tony are you alright?' He should never have got so close to his team, if he hadn't, maybe Tony would be worrying about himself and not some screwed-up ex-marine. He waited for the reply.

'_No…get back…to NCIS…ASAP'_

There was something in that command from Tony. Gibbs had heard that tone before.

Far from being annoyed at his Senior Agent for hanging up on him, he dashed out of the bar, but heeding Tony's warning kept his eyes open for trouble…

* * *

><p>There is still plenty more peril to come, can Gibbs save himself and Tony from Fallon...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you all for the kind reviews._

_Sorry for the delay, and the short chapter below. Work and study have taken all my time this week. Hopefully next week will see a return to normal service_

_enjoy x_

* * *

><p>Tony was struggling to his feet before John had even finished juggling the phone that was tossed his way.<p>

'Tony, what are you doing?'

'Have…to….go.'

'Where?'

'NC...IS.'

'You want to go back to work?' John asked incredulously. He was still shaking from the events of the past few hours, and he wasn't even injured.

'Fallon.' Tony wheezed

'You think Fallon is heading to your offices? That doesn't make sense.'

'Destroy…all…evidence.' _That's what Fallon said when he left,_ Tony thought, _and they had evidence_

Tony found his legs buckled almost immediately from explosion of pain that accompanied his movement, causing him to grab the beam that had once held him so cruelly in place. Spots danced in front of his eyes as he slowly adjusted to the upright position.

He knew he was in bad shape, between his existing cold, the newly broken ribs and the slice across his stomach, he had to move now before he was totally unable to function.

Unfortunately his body and mind didn't seem to want to stay on track. He tried to close his eyes and focus on his breathing to gather the strength to move, but all he could see were images of Fallon inside his building with…Abby…Ducky…Jimmy…his other friends, colleagues… Tony gritted his teeth and pushed it all away. He couldn't think about that now. He had to go.

John watched in amazement as Tony slowly took a step away from the beam he was clinging to only a moment before. In that instant two things became very clear to him. One, that Tony was officially his new hero and two he was the craziest person he had ever met.

'Tony stop. What are you doing? We can't leave the scene…I just shot someone…a cop….I just can't…and you…and…your bleeding…blood…'

Tony held up a hand, stopping the young man's nonsensical rambling. He wanted to explain everything but he didn't have the time or the energy.

To his credit, John read that look, and picking up Grayson's weapons, he stepped forward slipping under Tony's raised arm. Together they slowly made it to his vehicle.

'Are you sure about this?' John asked, starting the engine. Tony just clicked his seatbelt in reply.

* * *

><p>After Tony had recovered slightly from all the excitement, he became inquisitive and had to ask. Swallowing hard he managed one word.<p>

'How?' The word was scarcely audible but it was there

'Did I find you?' John finished looking over to see if he had interpreted the question correctly. Detecting a small nod from the injured agent he continued 'I took your advice'

Tony looked at him quizzically, not understanding how he could possibly be responsible for John's actions

'You told me to follow my gut.' John explained. 'So I did. After what you said about Pete yesterday, I knew there was something wrong when he didn't show for work. I drove to his place and just waited. I saw him leave and tailed him to that building.' He stopped talking suddenly and looked very downbeat.

Tony, unable to speak, placed a trembling hand on John's arm, clearly asking what was wrong.

'I am so sorry I let you down. I saw them bring you in, but I knew I couldn't take them both. I had to wait.' All words came out in such a rush, just listening to them almost left Tony breathless again 'Then, Pete was waving the gun around I was afraid he would shoot you if I tried to take him, but I saw him cut you and I realised he didn't have his gun, so I…I…should have stopped him earlier. I'm so sorry' John gushed.

Tony just looked at John astounded. _Was he truly apologising… after saving his life?_

Tony smiled as a thought came to him. Slowly, painfully he reached up and tapped the young man on the back of the head, then forced a couple of words passed his abused throat, which he knew would have earned him some harsh remarks from Ducky (if he had been there).

'You…did…good…Probie….Thanks.'

It was only after he spoke that Tony realised what he had said. Probie. A title reserved solely for McGee, but the man had just saved his life and he was too tired to think of a new nickname right now. Without a doubt he would think of one, and soon. John was now one of the few people Tony trusted to have his six.

Tony felt he needed to add, _you did the right thing and don't apologise ect…_ (it was in his nature to talk after all) but the brief exchange had exhausted him. Tony knew any more words would result in a coughing fit, and he didn't think he could handle that right now. Instead he gave John a look that conveyed how grateful he was, how he felt John did the right thing and how stupid it was to apologise.

He figured the probie understood when a huge grin appeared on his face.

When they finally made it to the freeway, Tony knew they were not going to make it back in time. It would be another thirty minutes before they reached home. He hoped Gibbs would make it first, but he needed to be sure. Taking John's phone again he started to text.

One brief message to Abby later, warning her about Fallon and to stay safe, Tony was having trouble seeing straight. He wanted to let the others know to, but typing words with painful, tingly fingers was tough. He re-sent the message to McGee and Ziva hoping they would all understand the nonsense he typed, and it would be enough to keep them all safe.

Sliding down in his seat, sleep slowly took over as the car sped towards home.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was worried, not that you'd know from looking at him, but his gut was churning and he knew why. Tony.<p>

After receiving the first letter almost two weeks ago, Gibbs felt it was necessary to prove to Tony that he could cope alone. Then later, after meeting Susan, Gibbs felt for certain that he was doing the right thing when he pushed his second in command even further away. He felt he had to do something to protect Tony, but now he wasn't so sure. They were stronger as a team, and although consequences of that scared him, not being there now scared him more. He wanted Tony to be self-sufficient, but so far all he had accomplished was making him sick, and by the sound of his voice earlier, injured.

Knowing he had to take action, Gibbs first instinct was to hijack the nearest car. He asked Wilson (the bar owner) for his vehicle, only to find he didn't have one. Gibbs knew Fallon was coming for him, so standing in a bar full of cops, who may or may not be loyal to the man, was not a place linger for long.

He called Ziva and McGee and told them to head back ASAP but there were over an hour away. He didn't know how connected Fallon was, so Gibbs didn't want to risk calling anyone else. There were people after him now, Tony confirmed it, so it didn't sit right with him to endanger civilians by taking a cab…but he had to get back to Tony.

Phone in hand he knew what to do.

'Fornell.'

'I need a favour.'

'Sounds ominous, do I need to up my life insurance again?'

'Could be.'

'What do you need?'

'Car park, bar Aqua, and Tobias…come quietly and come armed.'

'Jesus Gibbs, what are you into now?' Fornell said to the dialling tone as Gibbs hung-up

If he hadn't been looking for them, Gibbs never would have spotted the three men sent to intercept him. Two were directly tailing him and one was shadowing him from the rooftop. They were professionals. Fallon had underestimated Tony, but seemingly not the ex-marine sniper who was his boss.

Gibbs wondered about that. Once again someone had taken Tony at face value and it turned out to be their downfall, or at least he hoped it would be. If nothing else it might have saved Gibbs neck, again…

* * *

><p><em>Still to come...<em>

_...Tony races to NCIS, will he arrive in time?_

_...Gibbs is in in a fight for his life, can he make it out alive and help an injured Tony?_

_All will be revealed as the team get back together again (as it should be)_

_Please keep reading, the next chapter is all action! x_


	13. Chapter 13

_SORRY_

_Life got in the way...On notice of redundancy...so job hunting and studying have taken over my life._

_Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy x_

* * *

><p>Gibbs took stock of his situation. He was alone, in a public car park, outside a bar that contained a number of cops who may or may not be loyal to the man who was trying to kill him, oh and he was outnumbered. On the positive site, backup was on the way, he was aware he was being tailed and he was an armed marine sniper (ok ex-marine, but once a marine always a marine).<p>

As he walked through the car park, Gibbs realised his training had kick in without conscious thought. He was already scanning for areas of available cover, possible vantage points and angles of attack.

Sensing the two men behind him had split up and were advancing, Gibbs knew he was out of time. Extending his stride he managed to reach a set of cylindrical steel containers that were over 6 feet high, used for trash collection. Simultaneously, he pulled his weapon whilst pushing the containers aside, placing himself flat and low against the wall behind them.

The slight overhang on the building above was enough to provide at least short-term cover from the third man on the roof, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they found a way to reach him.

Gibbs slowed his breathing, using all his senses to try and anticipate his assailant's next move. The slow footfalls of a cautious approach could be heard above the din from the traffic and people on the busy street only yards away. He knew if this confrontation became an all-out gun battle, not only would he be on the losing end, but the chances were he would not be the only casualty. Besides, it was three onto one and he had only limited ammunition. No, he had to be smarter than that.

Sliding lower, careful not to disturb anything, he managed to get an angle under the container. His knees protested at the abuse but he managed to lever a small piece of wood from under his legs and cover the opening. It wouldn't offer much protection once the gap was reviled, but he hoped it would be enough if shots were returned.

As the feet appeared in his line of sight, Gibbs knew he had to be sure before pulling the trigger. Confirmation did not take long.

There was an unmistakable whistle before the brick beside Gibbs head exploded in a cloud of dust that temporarily blinded him. Silencers. They may not be truly silent, but in this noisy environment it would be enough to give his assailants the time required to get the job done before anyone noticed the gunfire.

Of course this was only true if Gibbs didn't start shooting back.

As his vision cleared, he saw a spent round land at the feet of the man in his sights. This was the invitation Gibbs required to even the odds a little. He created as much angle as possible and fired.

The noise was deafening, as the sound of the already loud shot, echoed in the small space and off the metal containers. It was punctuated with a sickening scream, as a weapon fell to the floor closely followed by its owner, now desperately clutching his destroyed kneecap.

Suddenly everything seemed to happen at once.

The sound of a woman screaming, of people running, shots being fired, ricocheting of the walls and containers around him, but it all seemed dulled to his abused eardrums. Ignoring it all, Gibbs focused on locating the second shooter.

Movement to his left caught his attention and making a split second decision, Gibbs dove out of cover landing hard on his right side, gun aimed ready to fire.

There was a pause…Gibbs gun was now pointing directly at the second assailant's chest; the assailant's gun still aimed at Gibbs former position. As their eyes locked, each man assessed the situation.

A smile of pure malice appeared on the second gunman's face.

The move may have given Gibbs the upper-hand, but it had put him in the direct line of fire of his rooftop associate. Realising this at the same moment, Gibbs began to turn his body, firing as he did so. The second gunman fell dead without firing another shot, the malicious smile still formed on his lips.

His sudden movement had caused the first shot from above to miss its mark, but the second was already on its way.

Gibbs held back the cry as a bullet found its target, tearing thought his side. He continued back towards the building firing as he went, hoping to get lucky. The movement was agony but he knew he couldn't stop. He had to get back undercover, fast.

Just as he made it back to the wall, there were two loud cracks, then silence.

Gibbs had heard that sound enough over the years to know what it was…high powered weapons fire. As his would-be killers were using silencers, he hoped this signalled the arrival of the cavalry.

Placing his back to the wall once more he saw a sight he never thought (or maybe hoped) would bring relief…the arrival FBI.

'Gibbs.' Fornell greeted with a wry smile of his own. 'Snipers, in the city…really?' He said shaking his head in disbelief.

'Not my fault.' Gibbs protested.

'It never is.'

'You brought the professionals yourself' Gibbs said through gritted teeth, asking Fornell why, without actually asking.

'You said you were in trouble, that being the case I figured you'd need more than just my help, so I brought some friends along.' Fornell said indicated the dozen or so agents currently swarming around the scene. 'Although, you appear to be doing pretty well on your own.' Fornell added indicating the one dead shooter and the other now being stretchered away in agony.

'Appreciate the company, none the less.' Gibbs said, and Fornell recognised the unspoken 'thank you' and acknowledged it with a nod.

Fornell took a good look at his friend. His eyes were red and streaming, he was talking louder than normal, and his hand was plastered to his side. He chose to start with the obvious.

'How's the side?'

'What?' Gibbs asked, his ears no yet recovered from the shooting in close quarters

'You were shot.' Fornell reminded him, speaking louder and pointing at the blood-soaked clothing clinging to his body.

'Just a graze.' Gibbs huffed 'I need a lift back to the office.'

'You need to get checked out.' Fornell said, concern showing in his voice

'I have to get back, now Tobias.' Gibbs tone became demanding

'Why?'

'DiNozzo's in trouble.'

'When isn't he?'

Gibbs attempted to glare at Fornell for the slight against his lead agent, but realised Fornell was already leading the way back to his vehicle.

Catching up slowly Gibbs gave his friend a slight smile before gently lowering himself gingerly into the car, knowing the man's comments had just been an attempt to lighten his mood. Fornell handed him a first-aid kit as he joined him inside the vehicle.

'So' Fornell said breaking the silence 'What's your boy got himself into this time?'

'He's not my boy Tobias, he's my agent and he's a fully grown adult totally capable of watching his own back' Gibbs growled.

'OK…' Fornell said at the over-reaction to his comment, but never one to let something lie, especially when he felt Gibbs was hiding something '….But I don't know what that ki…man would do without you, your team are his family you know?'

There was only a grunt in response to his statement and Fornell turned to catch a look of guilt sweep over his friend

'Heard you were being more of a b*stard than usual. Guess they were right'

Gibbs glared…it had no effect.

'What? People talk Jethro. What's going on between you two anyway?'

'None of your business' Gibbs said hoping to end the uncomfortable conversation. Guilt over his actions had increased tenfold after hearing how bad Tony sounded when he called, and now hearing from Fornell that everyone else had noticed his attitude to, was really not helping.

Thinking back over the conversation…Fornell made a small leap of logic.

'You're worried he won't cope without you is that it? I mean you tell me he can look after himself, but you're rushing to his side at the first hint of trouble.' Pausing for a moment to consider the situation he asked the next question without a trace of mirth 'Does he have to cope alone? Are you sick or something?'

'What, no.'

'Planning on retiring then?'

'You'd be the last to know…but no'

'Then what's the issue?'

'It's personal.'

'Fine, you don't need to tell me I'm not going to push, but Jethro, like it or not we both know your team is your family to. Don't shut them out unless you are willing to lose them. Tony is extremely loyal, but he will only take so much. Hell, he might even take me up on my offer.'

'What offer' Gibbs said angrily, as much as he wanted to end the conversation, he wanted to know what Tobias had offered Tony even more.

'Damn it Jethro' Fornell laugh 'he never told you.' Fornell continued to laugh until he took pity on his frustrated friend 'I have offered him a position at the FBI every six months since you employed him.' Seeing the worried scowl he added 'Don't worry about it, he always turns me down flat.'

* * *

><p>Tony's mind was far from Job opportunities. In fact it was far from anything, as he slept fitfully in the passenger seat of John's car.<p>

John watched with worry as they finally drew near their destination.

'Tony.' He said gently shaking his passenger awake 'were almost there.'

Tony slowly opened his eyes. The sleep had done little for the exhausted agent. Granted, he was a little more alert, but his body was now protesting at the abuse it had taken over the past week.

The good news was his knife wound had stopped bleeding, his head was a little clearer and finally he had the feeling back in his hands. The bad news was his ribs were so painful he was finding it harder to breath and the tickle at the back of his throat was becoming more and more difficult to ignore…oh and he had all but lost his voice.

Logically he knew that on top of his injuries he was getting sick, but right now he didn't care. He only had one thing on his mind, and that was getting to Abby, Ducky and Palmer before Fallon did.

The car had barely stopped when Tony jumped out as fast as his limbs would allow. Luckily he had known the guy on the main gate, and one look was all it took to get them waved through. Tony entered the building with John close behind, cursing his failing health as he did so.

'Damn lungs…' Tony growled, breathing heavily as he walked straight to the two members of security at the front desk.

One man he knew well. George Hillman. He was in his 50's and Tony had taken an instant liking to when he started working at NCIS, he had even attended the man's second wedding recently. The other man he had met only twice before, Ryan…something, an unknown entity.

Realising he couldn't get to both autopsy and the lab himself, Tony accepted they would have to split up.

'Jesus Tony, what happened to you son?' George asked reaching for the unstable agent

Tony brushed the caring hands aside, knowing there was no time for explanations, but he did need their help. Taking a deep breath and standing tall he took charge, managing to make himself heard despite his strained voice.

'George, take John…go to Autopsy…keep Ducky and Palmer…safe. Ryan…no one enters…all visitors…in the building…report…here…now'

'Tony?' George queried not understanding the reasons behind the instructions. Before Tony could use his battered voice again, John stepped up and briefly explained who Fallon was and that he maybe loose in the building, gunning for Tony's team and any evidence they hold against him.

'Alright, let's go.' George said leading the way.

'Tony, where will you be?' John asked grabbing Tony's arm stopping him from leaving.

'Abby…Lab.'

'Alone?'

'Don't …trust…anyone else'

'Then take George.'

'No…' Tony was now obviously struggling. 'He...knows…the….way …you…don't.'

'We should stick together.'

'Trust you…go…please.'

John nodded releasing Tony's arm and following the guard towards the awaiting elevator, hoping he wouldn't let Tony down.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had managed to bandage his side, clean his cuts and rinse his eyes but they were still not back at the office.<p>

He knew Fornell was watching him closely, and he couldn't decide if it was because he was worried, intrigued by the situation with Tony or just amazed at Gibbs for taking the time to fix his wounds. Right now he didn't care, he knew if he was going to be of any use when they arrived he had to be in the best condition possible.

'Just watch the road Tobias, my gut is telling me we need to hurry.'

Fornell increased his speed as much as he dared. He trusted Gibbs gut on this one.

* * *

><p><em>Will Fallon get to Abby, Ducky and Palmer?<em>

_Can Gibbs make it in time to help Tony?_

_Why was Gibbs so hard on his team, and who is the mystery woman?_

_All will be revealed. _

_I will try to update ASAP - thanks for all the support x_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you all so much for sticking with me (especially TonyDiNozzo42 for the great review)._

_There have been operations, new jobs ect... but enough of that_

_I would like to apologise for the delay and the fact this is a sort chapter, but it is one chapter closer to the finish._

_There will be errors I'm sure, but I just wanted to get the update out, so please try to ignore them..._

* * *

><p>Cautiously, Tony made his way out of the elevator towards Abby's lab, checking every available hiding places as he edged the short distance along the wall to the door.<p>

He knew instantly there was something wrong. It was too quiet. Abby always played her music so loud it could be heard outside the protective laboratory doors, but not today.

Tony found himself hoping Gibbs was on his way. He missed the man who always had his six…no matter how much of an arse he was being lately.

Steeling himself, he couched low, knowing that if there was someone inside the lab with Abby, his presence would be announced as soon as he opened the doors.

In a flurry of activity (that Tony was amazed his body possessed the ability to perform) he flew through the doors staying low to the ground. Movement to his left caught his attention and he swung around, poised and ready to fire.

'Tony' Abby squealed her voice pitched higher than normal due to the hand wrapped around her throat.

The man was shielded behind a terrified Abby. There were tears rolling down her face that made Tony's blood boil. A small sound drew Tony attention downwards to the man's other hand. It was snaking around Abby's waist. He now had a gun pointing directly at Abby's stomach.

Swallowing his anger, knowing it would cloud his judgement; he rose up and slowly advanced.

He knew if anything happened to Abby he would never forgive himself, he had to separate her from this madman…and that's when it registered…this madman, with his arms fastened securely around Abby wasn't Captain Fallon….

* * *

><p>Gibbs burst through the door startling the security officer on duty, and several other people in the busy reception area.<p>

Fornell followed closely behind, doing his best to keep up with Gibbs who was clearly on a mission, despite his wounds.

There were several disgruntled looking people wearing visitors badges milling around, one of whom was stood toe to toe with the young officer demanding information. The officer was clearly out of is depth.

'Have you seen Agent Dinozzo?' Gibbs demanded, interrupting the heated confrontation.

A single look from Gibbs towards the irritate visitor had him discreetly backing away.

'Wh…who…?' the young man stammered

'Agent Anthony DiNozzo, have you seen him?' Gibbs said losing his temper. He was about to go scour the building himself when the reply finally came.

'You mean Tony.'

'Yes, Tony.' Fornell answered before Gibbs could snap again, hoping to put the rookie at ease

'He…he arrived about…ummm…10 minutes ago…he said to get all the visitors out of the building…he said someone was after his team…ummm…Fallon I think he said.'

'That's great.' Fornell said wanting nothing more than an answer to the original question. 'Did he say where he was heading?'

'Umm…The man he arrived with and my partner went to autopsy…and Tony…He went to the Lab…to get Abby.'

Gibbs had started moving before the man finished speaking. He hollered at Fornell to get to autopsy, he was going after Tony.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken long for Tony to figure out who this man was.<p>

The face of Jerry Long was one he would not be forgetting for a while, thanks to the blow to the head he received during their first meeting. Obviously the crime scene cleaner was still on Fallon's payroll.

'Stop right there hotshot.' Jerry sneered. Tony slowed, now he was merely edging forward, trying to ignore the pain extending up side of his body as he held his gun aloft.

'What…do you want…Jerry?' at first Jerry just stared; obviously surprised at being recognised, but soon found his voice.

'I want all the evidence this little lady has on me and Fallon. We've already been down to the lock-up. We know she has it. Hand it over and I'm gone.'

Tony quickly assessed the situation and came up with a plan, hoping he could take advantage of the other man's lack of training. He would just have to trust Abby would recognise his intention.

'Ok.' Tony said moving closer, making it look like he was cooperating

'Ok?' Jerry said suspiciously.

In truth, Tony had wanted to sound more convincing. Like he was only acting under duress, but he had neither the time nor energy. He was already seeing spots and having trouble maintaining his balance...and talking was a big no-no. He had to take action now.

Moving slowly forward Tony held his gun poised in one hand while his other was moving with purpose at his side. It was a secret Tony had kept from his colleagues until now, and as much as it irritated him to reveal it, this was defiantly the right time.

Tony saw the moment it dawned on Abby that he could sign.

Even in the face of extreme danger, her reaction was clear. The tears had stopped and her eyes opened impossibly wide as she tried to decipher the one-handed signing.

_One more step_… Tony thought

In that moment all hell broke loose.

Upon Tony's signal Abby twisted, simultaneously bringing her elbow back and pushing the hand holding the gun as far away as she could manage.

Tony didn't hesitate, leaping forward he allowed his momentum to propel the two people apart.

As much as he wanted to just shoot the b**stard, he wouldn't take the risk of hurting his precious girl in a gun fight. He had to get between them.

As all three of them landed hard on the floor Tony realised that although his plan had worked (he was now laying between Abby and Jerry) he had lost his gun in the fall. He scanned the lab floor until a shout of pure anger from Jerry caused him to shift his focus. Tony barely managed to grab Jerry's arm as he brought his own weapon around and fired, luckily the shot embedded itself harmlessly into one of the work stations as they fought for dominance.

As the weapon discharged a small shriek from behind him reminded Tony that Abby was still in the lab.

'Abby…run…get out…now.' The sounds he made were hardly a whisper but the words were said with such passion and urgency that Abby heard them loud and clear.

For Abby, who had been dazed by the fall, the gunshot and Tony's words were all the incentive she needed to make a dash for the door in search of help.

The pair started to trade blows as Tony used every ounce of energy left in his battered body to subdue the man who made Abby cry.

* * *

><p>Will Tony win the battle?<p>

Will Gibbs arrive in time?

Where is Fallon?

Sorry to leave it there, but there will be more soon.


	15. Chapter 15

_OK - I am sorry, and this is short, but it is progress_

_I will never abandon a story, but it may take a bit of time._

_Thank you to all those who took the time to send wonderful messages, it has been appreciated. _

_(one little note, I'm only a humble accountant but I have done 20hrs and more at a time. I am assuming they have taken some cat-nap's, but I have not written every moment - I will try to keep it a bit real, sorry if I have upset anyone)_

_I will complete this soon and all will be revealed_

_enjoy_

* * *

><p>Tony felt a sense of relief as he saw the gun skitter across the floor. All the hours spent training with Gibbs had not been in vain, although Jerry was now unarmed Tony knew he had to plan his final move carefully.<p>

He remembered all the times Gibbs had beaten him in training until Tony realised he could never defeat the trained marine sniper in a straight fight, so the cop got sneaky. He still remembered the day he took down his surprised (yet proud) boss with a move he learned watching one of his favourite old movies. Of course he had paid for it later that day when he was volunteered to retrieve a distinctly bloated body from a family pool, but it had been worth it.

Tony tried not to get caught in the memory, but a vicious blow to his ribs made him realise he had failed, but it did bring him back to the fight at hand.

As they rolled, Tony found himself on his side and under his opponent. There were hands holding him down as his body slowly gave out. Biding his time, (having engineered their current position for a reason) Tony forcefully shifted sideways and swung his arm with precision.

There was a resounding crack as his elbow connected with Jerry's nose. A distraught wail filled the air, as the hands that were previously pinning him to the floor suddenly released as blood splattered down around him.

Taking advantage of the situation Tony flipped, sending the bleeding man flying sideways into the leg of Abby's table. Dazed, he didn't even realise Tony had cuffed him to the solid lab furniture before he had chance to react.

For his part, Tony slumped sideways to the ground, breathing heavily. Now the immediate danger had passed he took a moment to collect himself.

He had barely drawn breath when he heard someone else enter the room.

'Bravo Agent DiNozzo'

Tony knew that voice. He turned his head to see Captain Fallon round the corner.

He had obviously been watching the struggle and yet hadn't interfered. Tony had no time ponder this as he tried to push himself up from his prone position on the floor, but this time his luck ran out. For all his efforts, his arms failed to support his weight and he collapsed sideways once more.

* * *

><p><em>Will Gibbs arrive in time?<em>

_I promise to update as soon as I can_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!_

_More action..._

_Sorry for any errors, but I thought another update might be appreciated._

* * *

><p>Gibbs ran for the stairs, not wanting to wait for elevator to arrive. Pain was now ever-present in his side now, but nothing was going to stop him reaching his destination.<p>

What he wasn't expecting was Abby to burst through the doors at the top of the stairs.

'Abby' he called, catching the Goth by the arms, forcing her to look at him. She was clearly in shock but after a few moments recognition dawned.

'Gibbs' she yelled still shaking badly as she launching herself into his arms. 'Help him Gibbs, you have to help him. He saved me Gibbs.'

Gibbs was still recovering from having an unexpected arm full of crying Abby when he realised what she was saying.

'Where is he Abs?'

'In my lab, please hurry.'

* * *

><p>Unaware of the delay in is rescue that was happening above him, Tony looked around for any advantage he could find. He spotted his fallen weapon only feet away and wondered if he could get it before Fallon decided to fire, thinking it would be worth getting shot if he had time to return the favour.<p>

To protect his friends, his family, it would be worth it…

He almost laughed, knowing Gibbs would kill him for even thinking of it, but he was left with no alternative so he lunged forward desperately grasping for the gun, but the weapon remained frustratingly just beyond his reach.

'Tut tut tut' Fallon said bringing his own weapon into view. He moved slowly forwards towards his prey. 'We don't want you spoiling the party again Agent DiNozzo, why don't we remove temptation?' He was now only inches away as he kick the gun across room. 'That's better' he said calmly taking a step back.

'You just keep turning up like a bad penny, don't you Agent DiNozzo?' The snarky smile slowly faded as Fallon realised something, if DiNozzo was here that meant he Nephew wasn't.

The sudden shock was replaced by rage, no longer interested in removing the evidence against him, knowing his chance to get away with his crimes was long gone, his sole focus became revenge.

Tony saw the change, but was helpless to act. He couldn't speak, he could barely move and the gun pointing in his direction left him no room for manoeuvre

'Where is Pete? What did you do to my Nephew? You killed him didn't you? You bastard…you killed my boy….he was worth ten of you….'

When the shot came it was not unexpected but the force pushed Tony into the ground and the fire in his shoulder let him know where he was hit. It looked like Fallon wanted to take his time, because at this range he couldn't have missed a kill shot.

Tony could hear the slow footfalls advancing in his direction as he shut his eyes in pain. He tried to lift himself but his body finally said no. All he could do was try to curl on his side and hope for rescue.

'You killed him…you'll pay for that…you'll beg me to kill you….'

Tony tried to scream as Fallon's kicked him flat and pressed his foot down heavily on his most recent wound, but no sound escaped his damaged throat. He could feel the blood pooling under him as he struggled futilely to escape.

'You killed him...' Fallon continued to rant as he watched the injured agent thrash below him.

'No he didn't. I did.' Watson yelled as he ran into the room. After finding Tony's colleagues safe and well, Watson had left them with the guard and took off after his new friend.

'You' Fallon all but scoffed as he spat the word at the young cop.

'Drop your weapon.'

'No, you drop yours.' Fallon replied pointing his gun directly at DiNozzo's head. There was a split second of indecision in the young man's eyes and Fallon pounced. Swinging his gun around, he fired sending a shocked Watson back into the wall. He slowly slid to the floor, eyes closing as blood seeped through his clothing. Wasting no more time with the officer, whom he believed incapable of the act he claimed to have committed, Fallon turned back to the wide-eyed agent who was now struggling to breath, and he levelled his gun once more.

'Looks like we're running out of time, what a shame.' He said now aiming at Tony's knee with the clear intension of causing more pain to the injured man.

Before he could fire, voices became audible outside the lab doors. Knowing it was now or never, Fallon repositioned his weapon to point directly at Tony's head and prepared to fire

* * *

><p>Ducky was more incensed than Palmer had ever seen him.<p>

After finding out Abby was in danger, and Tony had gone after her alone, Ducky had insisted they should go and help.

Unfortunately security officer Hillman refused to allow Ducky entry to the lab, but more than that, he was refusing very vocally.

No matter what the ME tried he couldn't get the man to be quiet, and move out of the way.

'I was handling a weapon when you were still in diapers young man, you will either help my friend or you will get out of my way.' Ducky's voice was low, but it sent shivers down Jimmy's spine.

'I'm sorry sir.' was the reply in full voice causing Ducky to move even closer to the man ready to use force if necessary, but any further action was halted when the door to the stairwell burst open.

* * *

><p>Jerry hadn't made a sound during the altercation between the two men. Not wanting to draw Fallon's attention to his failure to deal with DiNozzo, and was hoping therefore to avoid a bullet between his eyes. A fate he felt was now inevitable for the NCIS Agent.<p>

Tony just looked on in resignation as the gun was aimed at his head. Although he knew he should be scared he found himself oddly calm because he knew (with certainty) that whatever happened, this man would pay the ultimate price for his crimes, Gibbs would see to that.

It was just at that moment the man himself strode through the door.

The sight that greeted Gibbs shook him to the core. The cop he had met earlier was slumped against the wall, blood blossoming across his chest. Another man, who appeared to be Jerry Long, was cuffed to the workbench and seemed desperate to disappear behind it and his SFA was lying broken at the feet of the corrupt police Captain, who was now clearly intent on finish him off.

'Drop it.' Gibbs said leaving no room for argument. Fallon knew firing at Tony would be signing his own death warrant, so he took the only option available and fired at the ex-marine.

Tony saw the move taking place before even the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He had seen Fallon in action before and knew what this man was thinking. With almighty effort Tony reached forward he wrapped his hand around Fallon's ankle and pulled, causing the shooter to lose his balance.

The shot intended for his boss went harmlessly wide. Gibbs on the other hand did not miss.

All his training allowed him to track the falling man, his bullet finding its precise target. What he hadn't anticipated was the trajectory of the falling body. Fallon spun as the bullet hit and somehow managed to land directly upon DiNozzo.

* * *

><p><em>Please stick with me...sooo much more to come<em>

_Will Tony survive (ok - yes he will), but will he forgive Gibbs?_

_Why has he been acting weird?_

_Is it all over...TBC_


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone for sticking with me.**

* * *

><p>Tony's eyes were closed, his face ghostly white, his lips had a faint blue tinge that scared Gibbs more than he cared to admit. The senior agent knew if it wasn't for the terrible crackling and wheezing noise Tony made each time he took a laboured breath, he would be checking for a pulse right now.<p>

Before Gibbs had chance to yell for help, Ducky appeared at his side. The elderly ME had seen so much in his life that the brief but stricken look he gave Tony upset the former marine more than he cared to admit. He couldn't bear the thought that Tony might not make it, and as usual, when upset his badly masked concern caused his words to seem harsh.

'DiNozzo, hay, open your eyes.'

There was no movement.

'DiNozzo, come on. Time to wake up.' Ducky had started working around him, but Gibbs had just one focus, getting Tony to open his eyes. If Tony was conscious he was fighting, at least that's how Gibbs saw it. 'Tony' he pleaded, his voice losing its edge.

Tony was exhausted. He didn't want to wake up, even when he heard Gibbs barked a direct order at him. He felt the pull of unconsciousness and wanted to welcome it, but when he heard his Gibbs voice change, he fought. He needed to reassure his Gibbs that he was ok, he hated the thought that he was responsible for putting that worried edge in the normally stoic man's tone.

After what seemed like hours to his boss, but in reality was barely moments, the light hit his eye.

Gibbs saw it instantly. Movement.

It could scarcely be called awake, but the older man could see the small pinprick of an eye latch onto his own through the small breach in the eyelid. Tony was clearly fighting to keep even that much visible. His mouth opened, but no sound emerged, luckily Gibbs could lip read and was eternally relieved to see it was his own name being attempted.

'Right here Tony.' Suddenly the younger man's breathing became more erratic, but before Gibbs could become even more concerned, he realised Tony was looking for something, or more importantly someone.

Glancing behind him he realised, with some guilt, he had forgotten about the other person in the room. Gibbs struggled to grasp a name…Williams, Wilson…Watson that was it. The cop who Tony insisted was innocent. Luckily, Jimmy was with the downed officer so Gibbs could deliver an update to his distraught friend.

'Palmer is with him Tony, he's being taken care of.' Gibbs hoped that would be enough to settle Tony, but it seemed his SFA was desperately trying to tell him something. He tried to inform the injured man that it could wait, but it was no use.

By the time Gibbs worked out what Tony was trying to convey, help had arrived and Tony was ready to be transported.

'He saved your life.' He watched as the man he cared deeply for slumped back, relieved he had managed to get his message across before he was carefully lifted. 'He had your six Tony. I got it.' Gibbs whispered into his agent's ear in an effort to calm him, while his own gut was screaming _'it was his job to watch Tony's _six' a job he had clearly failed at.

* * *

><p>The trip to the hospital was a blur, Gibbs couldn't have recalled it if he tried. The fact that Tobias was at his side confirmed his friend was responsible for his safe arrival. Standing on unsteady legs, Gibbs slowly moved around the small waiting room.<p>

God this was so f**ked up. How did everything get so out of hand?

He was not a good person. He knew it.

His dead love and baby girl, three ex-wives, bodies from here to Mexico and his all but solitary existence proved that, but he had always prided himself on the fact he was a Marine. He didn't leave people behind. It was more than a motto, it is who he is…or was.

His world had been rocked and now by trying to protect those closest to him, the one closest to him, he had caused the very outcome he had been so desperately trying to avoid. He left his colleague, his friend, alone in order to save him from the likelihood he would fail him to…and in doing so he had done just that.

It was like some twisted self-fulfilling prophecy, the action doomed to happen while trying to avoid it happening. Tony would know the analogy, he would have a film reference or two handy just to prove the point. Thinking about the younger man, and the fact he may never hear his voice again made him stumble forward.

Gibbs would have crashed to the floor if the worried looking FBI agent hadn't been waiting for it to happen.

'Tony's in good hands Gibbs, Ducky is waiting on news and will come find us. It's time to get your injuries looked at.' Tobias had picked his moment, and his tone brooked no room for argument.

So as Gibbs acquiesced, and was helped into an empty room, Tobias was left wondering what the future held for his two NCIS friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short...sorry...but I promise never to abandon a story.<strong>

**This one was just delayed some...x**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am not a doctor...so sorry for the medical errors**

**On the plus side...here's another chapter**

* * *

><p>It was several hours later when the forlorn NCIS ME entered the waiting room.<p>

'Where's Jethro?' Ducky asked having expected to see the suborn man.

'Right here.' Came the gruff response from the impeccably timed Gibbs. He ambled his way into the room followed by a decidedly unhappy looking orderly pushing a chair, clearly intended for the injured agent. Ducky took the chair and waved the man away, knowing he would lose the battle.

Gibbs just gave Ducky _the look_, the one that indicated he was in no mood for the normal procrastinating banter in which he and the ME normally partook. He wanted an update and he wanted it now.

'He's still with us, still fighting.'

'Of course he is' Gibbs said, as any alternative was inconceivable.

Seeing Ducky bristle at Gibbs apparent inability to grasp the seriousness of the situation, Fornell took over.

'What's DiNu…Tony's condition?'

'He's critical. They have removed the bullet from his shoulder, there was damage to it before he was shot. Only time will tell if he will regain full use of it. He will require stitches for a knife wound across his abdomen, but with the chance of infection due to his compromised immune system, they have left it open for the time being. He has two broken ribs and two more cracked. They have him on a vent as he his lungs were not strong enough to handle the anaesthetic. His throat has all but closed around the tube, and if it starts to restrict the oxygen flow, they may have to do a tracheostomy. He has a concussion and the start of possible pneumonia. They have him on full spectrum antibiotics but he is going to be ill for some time. The next…the next twelve hours are critical' Ducky stumbled as if it hurt to say 'If…IF he makes it beyond that, then the swelling should subside, the medication should start working and he has a much better chance.' Turning on Gibbs the ME's tone changed. 'But DON'T think that just because it's Anthony, that this isn't going to be a long hard road for him. Or that he will make it through just because YOU ordered him to.' Deflating Ducky then turned on himself. 'I should never, ever have allowed that boy talk me into permitting him to work. I should have benched him days ago, when he first became ill.'

'If you had, I would be dead.' It was a simple statement, but one that cooled Ducky's rant before it really got started. 'It was Tony who warned me Fallon had sent trouble my way. Without that warning, I wouldn't have made the shooters. Hell I might not have even been there. If Tony hadn't brought Ziva back I would have been with McGee and I may not have made it back in time…Abby would…Tony would…' Gibbs seem to run out of steam while considering the possibilities of the team's demise if not for Tony….starting with his SFA fighting off three attackers without backup (unsure if McGee could have done the same), all the way to saving Abby in her lab just hours ago.

Just as the room went quiet, the door opened with a start.

'Sorry.' Jimmy winced, both for disturbing occupants of the room so forcefully (seeing both Gibbs and Fonell reaching for their weapons – even though Gibbs had relinquished his for the investigation) and for using Gibbs most hated apology. 'How's Tony?'

'Fighting.' Gibbs said, as he didn't think he could listen to Tony's injuries again. Sensing the mood Jimmy let it go, knowing he could sneak a look at Tony's records before leaving. He was still hovering in the doorway when Gibbs barked at him 'Was there something you wanted Palmer?'

'Oh, yes, sorry…mmm…I wanted to let you know Officer Watson made it through surgery. He…he has lost a lot of blood, but they are optimistic he will make it.'

Knowing Tony would be happy at the news, Gibbs relaxed his attitude a little. 'Thank you Jimmy. Tony will be happy to know that you were with him.' Jimmy practically beamed at the praise.

'I owe you a thank you as well Mr Palmer, arranging for food to be brought to Anthony while he was working certainly made a difference to his health, maybe even the deciding difference.' Jimmy shrugged off the praise, knowing without doubt Tony would have done the same for him. Hell, he had done the same for him. When Jimmy was studying last month after hours, he open his draw to find it stocked with all his favourite foods. Neither man had mentioned it, just like they wouldn't now. It was just what friends do for each other.

Gibbs just nodded and Palmer took the silence as an opportunity to take his leave, before he said something stupid…which was always a possibility around Gibbs.

'When can we see him?' Gibbs asked once the room was quiet once more.

'He is still in recovery. His doctor will come to see us once he's settled. You should be able to visit him then.'

Ten minutes later, Gibbs ringing phone alerted him to the fact he had two agents unaccounted for.

One look from Ducky was enough to have him moving out of the hospital to take the call, and the wince he was unable to hide as he stood, had Fonell trailing along behind him, just in case.

'Gibbs'

'How's Tony?'

'Where are you McGee?'

'We made it back to the office Gibbs and Abby told us what happened. She's with Ziva updating the Director. I'm looking through the security footage to find out how they got in the building Boss. It wasn't through the main gate, something seems off about this.' Gibbs allowed himself a brief smile 'Good work Tim. Let me know what you find.'

'Gibbs.' McGee shouted as he sensed the lead agent was about to hang up.

'What McGee.' Gibbs came back irritated.

'Tony…how's Tony doing?'

'It's bad McGee. Once you have something head over to the hospital, bring Ziva and Abby with you.' Closing the phone Gibbs lent against the hospital wall.

'It's Tony. He'll make it.'

'Don't you have a job to get to?' Gibbs answered but his tone was soft, grateful.

'It can wait.'

'Should never have happened. Da*n it.' Gibbs angry pushed back his fatigue if only temporarily.

'Why?'

'I…I just…it…never mind, we better get back.'

Just as they turned to head inside Gibbs phone went again. Looking at the ID, Gibbs ended the call and carried on walking drawing a confused look from his FBI friend. They arrived back just as the doctor entered the room.

'Agent Gibbs, why don't we take a seat?' The doctor greeted, noticing the ashen colouring of the man's face, the fine tremor in his hands and the sweat rolling down his face. Gibbs was too tired to argue, not that Fonell and Ducky would have let him anyway.

'Well?' He said, taking a seat.

'Agent DiNozzo is doing as well as can be expected considering his extensive injuries. I am sure Dr Mallard has explained the situation to you. I know you are all eager to see him, but I can only allow one person at a time. Please try not to be alarmed at the machines and tubes, they can be a little distressing at first, but they are there to help.'

'Not our first rodeo Doctor.'

'Maybe not Agent Gibbs, but Agent DiNozzo's situation is very serious, and I don't want you to underestimate the fight he has ahead of him.'

As Gibbs stood to follow the doctor, Ducky pushed some painkillers into his hand.

'You will be no good to Anthony if you don't take care of yourself. I'm going to find some food…and coffee. I will be back shortly.' He huffed, still clearly unhappy at the lead agent's neglect of his SFA and himself.

Swallowing some pills, and taking a deep breath (or as deep as his injuries would allow), he followed the doctor down the hall.

* * *

><p>Tony was a mess.<p>

Gibbs step faltered as he entered the small area setup solely for his agent. He could now see why they had a one visitor rule, there was no room for anyone else. Machines lined the walls and bedside, leaving little room to offer comfort. There was a tube down his throat running off to a ventilator, another machine monitoring his oxygen, another his heart and blood pressure, another delivering fluids of some sort. More tubes littered the area delivering vital liquid in, while others snaked out from under the sheets that barely covered half Tony's body. One had an obvious purpose, another had flecks of red that lead Gibbs to assume it was draining the knife wound, as it snaked out from under the loose bandage around his middle. The man himself was black, blue, yellow and green all over. Testament to the many fights he had been in over the past few days, and how he was now fighting for his life.

Guilt was crushing Gibbs in a way it hadn't since his girls had passed.

He did this, but he did it for Tony, didn't he? He wasn't sure anymore. He thought it was all for the best, but was he was he wrong? Did he do this to alleviate his own culpability for his past actions?

He reached out wrapping his figures around Tony's forearm. The only part he could find unbruised and not attached to a monitor, hoping it would let the younger man know he was not alone.

* * *

><p>When Fornell came to tell him McGee, Ziva and Abby had arrived, Gibbs could hardly move. The gunshot wound, the blood loss, the worry and the general lack of rest had sapped even the hardened marine. Ducky, as always, had expected this reaction and sent a wheelchair with the FBI agent. The fact that Gibbs used it gratefully, said more than words.<p>

'Gibbs' Abby said startled at his arrival in a chair. He waved off her concern as she launched herself into his open arms

'I'm fine Abs, just hospital procedure.' Even though they all knew this procedure meant nothing to the man, no one called him on it.

'How's my Tonybear?'

She had tried to stay angry at Gibbs, but the traumatic day had left her in need of comfort, so she felt the lecture could wait. Tony would understand.

'Could be better Abs. Why don't you go see him? Fornell will show you the way.' Abby jumped up grabbing Fornell's arm and leading them out of the room. They could hear her telling the FBI man all about Tony's heroics. How he had burst though the lab door like superman…or batman…or…her voice trailed off as they moved further away.

'Gibbs.' Ziva said, wanting an update on her partner as Gibbs took a drink of the coffee the ME had tracked down.

'He is holding on. If he makes tomorrow…when…I mean…' he paused to start again 'Tomorrow they will know more. McGee?'

'I found it.' He said without enthusiasm or fanfare.

'And?'

'George Hillman.'

'Who'

'Security guard.'

'The man who stopped me from entering the lab to assist Anthony.' Ducky asked enraged.

'Tony's friend.' McGee finished.

'S**t.' Gibbs knew this was just another thing that was going to hurt Tony.

'He say why?'

'Not saying anything. Lawyered up.'

'And Jerry Long?'

'Tony did a number on him.' McGee said with delight. 'Broken nose, concussion. Should be okay to be interviewed sometime tomorrow.'

'Alright. When Abby comes back you can go see Tony, but keep it short. Reports can wait, I will see you in the office tomorrow at 07:00.'

'No you won't. Jethro you were shot. You are not cleared to work.'

'Just filling out a report Duck, that's all.' The ME just threw his hand up and walked away knowing Gibbs would be right there at the interrogation regardless. To be honest he felt Tony deserved Gibbs support, just a pity it was a little late. He would remind Gibbs tomorrow that his place was at Tony's side.

The evening passed slowly as each person left, until Gibbs was alone with Tony. The staff managed to squeeze a chair in for him, and with a little exaggeration regarding his agents safety, he was allowed to spend the night.

It was 02:00 when it happened, alarms sounded, nurses and doctors arrived without warning. Gibbs, who had been dozing in the chair all but fell out of it.

'What's happening?'

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no...poor Tony.<strong>

**More soon x**


	19. Chapter 19

**So... I'm still not a doctor, sorry for any medical errors.**

**I am also posting quick for me, so sorry for any spelling mistakes ect**

**On with the story...**

* * *

><p>'Sir you have to leave.'<p>

'Tell me what's happening.'

'D*mn. I was hoping to avoid this. Prep for surgery.'

'Doc?'

'His oxygen levels are dropping, his airway must have swollen further crushing the breathing tube, we need to perform a tracheostomy.'

'I thought the swelling was going down?'

'So did I Agent Gibbs, but I can't wait to find out, we have to go now.'

'Stop'

'Agent Gibbs, please.'

'No. I'm his next of kin and I said stop.' Gibbs said blocking the doctors path 'He…sometimes after he had the plague…Tony, Tony had nightmares which caused panic attacks. That could be the source of his breathing problems right?' Gibbs was the only one who knew how hard Tony had worked after the plague to fight the terror he felt at being unable to breath. Even though these were Tony's doctors, it still felt wrong to break his confidence, but he was left with little choice. He knew he had seen this reaction before.

'He's sedated, so he shouldn't be aware of the breathing tube.'

'But he was struggling to breathe before he arrived, what if he had a nightmare about that.'

'We don't have time for this…Tony doesn't have the time for this, I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, please let us do our jobs.'

'Just give me one minute.' Gibbs said pushing by. He put his hands on either side of Tony's face, his figures brushing the back of his head.

'Tony, listen to me. You have to calm down. You're safe, I promise. Just relax, breath with me. In…out…in…' Gibbs tapped the back of his head at each breath, while the doctor watched in amazement as Tony's oxygen level came back up.

'Nightmare.' The doctor said astounded. 'Didn't think it was possible.'

'That's Tony for you. Impossible.' Gibbs said with affection, but without removing his hands.

'You can stay as long as you want. I'm going to make a note on his file in case it happens again while I am off duty.' With that the doctor left, trailed by two nurses Gibbs hadn't even noticed until now. Although they seem to have noticed him judging by the looks he was getting.

'You need to wake up DiNozzo, you're missing all the fun.' Gibbs whispered in his ear, knowing Tony would have loved the chase (or at least the chance to rile Gibbs about being pursued by nurses half his age)

Reluctantly, a few minutes later, Gibbs retook his seat. He watched closely in case Tony became distressed again, but the monitors just continued their steady rhythm.

* * *

><p>Ducky was the one who woke him the following morning. Gibbs cursed himself for oversleeping, until he realised it was only 05:30.<p>

'Enough time to eat and change before work.' Ducky said throwing a paper bag into Gibbs lap. The smell of breakfast made Gibbs realise how hungry he was.

'Thanks Duck.' He said subdued, as he started on his bagel and yoghurt and eyeing the coffee now placed before him.

'Everything alright Jethro?'

'You mean aside from my senior field agent laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life.'

'Jethro.' Ducky warned, having no use for Gibbs attitude.

'Sorry….He had a nightmare last night. His…they thought the swelling had increased, they nearly took him for surgery.'

'Jethro, I would never have left if I had known. I am sorry you had to face that alone my friend.' Ducky said sincerely. He was still livid at Gibbs, but he could see his friend had a lot on his mind and needed to talk. 'As Anthony has no sign of a tracheostomy, I assume you were successful in calming the situation.'

'Don't you see? That's the problem.' Gibbs said dropping the remaining food onto the table, appetite gone.

'I fail to see what has you so worked up, but then your attitude for the past week has baffled me. You are not a spiteful man Jethro, but you have done everything possible to push your team away, Anthony especially.'

'He still trusted me.'

'Who?'

There was a brief pause before Gibbs answered, leading Ducky to believe there was still more to this problem than the other man was willing to share.

'Tony…After everything. I mean he's injured, unconscious and sedated but I spoke to him and he calmed down. Just like that.'

'Still not seeing the problem here Jethro.' Ducky said rubbing his eyes and wondering if the lack of sleep was finally at odds with his age.

'He shouldn't.'

'Jethro please, Tony looks up to you as a mentor, a friend even.' Ducky felt it was more than that, but didn't think it was wise to voice that opinion right now. 'Of course he trusts you, just as you trust him. '

'Not like this. We have each other's six Duck, but the team, Tony in particular, they all put their faith in me. Like I have all the answers. What if I don't Duck. What happens then? I can't be…I won't be responsible for them like that.'

'It's the _chain of command_ my friend, professionally they will always look to you for answers, and personally, well Tony has no close family so it is understandable he would seek your insight, but I think you do him an injustice to think he cannot cope without it.'

'I won't take that chance.'

'You haven't, and look where it has gotten you both. Stop being stubborn and give that boy what he needs. You might be surprised. You could start by offering him an explanation when he wakes up.'

Gibbs didn't answer, but years of working with the man let Ducky know he was at least thinking about what he said.

* * *

><p>As the clock ticked over to mark 07:00 the elevator chimed its arrival. Ziva and McGee disembarked to find Gibbs already at his desk.<p>

'How's Tony?' McGee asked by way of greeting. Ziva was a little astonished, and a little proud of McGee's less reserved attitude, even if she knew his confidence was born out of his concern for his friend.

'The same.' Gibbs said, justifying his lack of detail as an attempt to protect the junior agents, when in reality he knew he had no desire to relive the night's antics.

Gibbs head shot up as Agent Thompson headed passed towards interrogation.

'Show time.' He said retrieving his badge 'Ziva, McGee observation room.'

Gibbs showed no outward sign of the wound he had taken in the gunfight the previous day as he marched towards the interview he had been waiting all morning for.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Gibbs get some answers from Jerry Long?...will Tony get some answers from Gibbs?<strong>

**Soon x **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm ****Still not a doctor, or a lawyer...so sorry for any errors.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>As Agent Thompson walked down the corridor, he was aware Gibbs was right behind him… <p>

_Agent Thompson had arrived that morning to find his fellow agent occupying his desk._

'_Gibbs?'_

'_Thompson.' There was silence, just for a moment, as it dawned on him why Gibbs was there._

'_No. Just no. The director will have my head. You aren't even cleared for duty.' Gibbs glare didn't falter, so the senior agent with the second best closure rate in the agency tried to change the subject. 'Why don't you go visit Tony? How's he doing by the way?' _

'_He'll make it, or he'll answer to me.' Gibbs growled. 'I just want in the room, that's all, it's your show.' _

'_Mighty generous of you Gibbs…LETTING me do MY job, but I can't let you in there. It's not even your case anymore'_

'_What if it was one of your guys Richard, would you just walk away, could you?'_

'_Gibbs…' he knew Gibbs was not going to let this drop, but it didn't mean he was going to be pushed around by the man either. '…Fine, you're in, but I will kick you out just as fast if you try anything…' Gibbs just held up his hands, a small smirk pulling at his lips._

'…_I won't lay a figure on him, you have my word'_

Half hour later, Gibbs was breathing down his neck and Thompson was regretting saying yes. There was no way Gibbs was going to sit back and do nothing, not when this guy hurt DiNozzo.

'So far we have you on obstruction of justice, twice, tampering with evidence, twice, assault on a Federal agent, twice, trespass in a Federal building…oh and did I miss out the attempted murder of two Federal employees? Anything you would like to add?'

Jerry had become progressively paler as the charges were read out, knowing if he was lucky he would be only be facing life in prison.

'It wasn't like that.' He pleaded, as his lawyer attempted to silence him.

For his part Gibbs stayed silent. He had taken station at the end of the room. He was just inside Jerry Long's peripheral vision. Jerry could see him lurking there, but without turning he couldn't see what the agent was up to, and he was finding it very unnerving.

'What do you want from me?'

'Why don't you tell us what happened, in your own words?'

'I want a deal.'

'If you cooperate, we may look at reducing some of the charges, but at the moment I think it would be in your best interest to tell us your side of the story…while you still can.'

With is lawyers blessing, Jerry went on to explain how he had met Captain Fallon at a crime scene a couple of years ago. How he had made a mistake that day, destroying evidence, not following protocol. How Fallon had covered up his mistake, but used that information to blackmail him. Once he'd done one job for the man, there was no way back. Jerry told them of all the other occasions he had 'adjusted' evidence for Fallon, before stating that Officer Greyson had obtained the bullet planted at the scene of Petty Officer Wells murder, from Captain Fallon himself.

'Then all hell broke loose, Samuels and Laws were dead. I panicked. I placed the bullet and ran, but you can't outrun Fallon. He found me, forced me to come here.'

'He wasn't there forcing you when you had a gun pointed at Ms Sciuto.'

'He would have killed me.' Jerry said frantically.

It seemed Agent Thompson was happy he'd filled in all the blanks in his report and was set conclude the interview, but Gibbs had other ideas. There were still some questions he needed answers to.

'Why?' Gibbs barked.

He felt a small amount of satisfaction at the terrified squeak of surprise from Jerry. What he really wanted to do to the man would be impossible in a room full of people.

'Why what?' He said, whipping his head around as Gibbs moved away from the wall, taking a step closer the sweaty man.

'Why setup the Cruz gang for the murder?' Jerry shrugged his shoulders as Gibbs continued 'They didn't exist, Fallon created them before Greyson even met Petty Officer Wells. Did Greyson plan to kill her, why didn't he take the bullet with him?'

Thompson was going to interrupt, but the questions were legitimate so he let Gibbs continue, besides he was enjoying the show.

Jerry started to stumble over his answer under Gibbs intimidating scrutiny.

'Greyson didn't plan to kill her, he…he liked to be rough with girls and well…one of those girls…some street kid…her brother he…he started causing trouble…Captain Fallon was worried they would investigate is nephew so…so he had the kid had picked up. That's what I heard…and while he was inside…Fallon…he arranged a shooting he…he made out it was the kid who did it, then…then he removed all evidence the kid had ever been in lockup. It just happened that…you know….that the woman was killed before Fallon had another opportunity to use the bullet, so we planted it. If…if your agent hadn't come along, it would have worked to.'

'Why didn't you kill him?'

'Who, Tony?'

'Agent DiNozzo' Gibbs growled

'No…I…he...I knew him, and he was always good to me. When I saw it was him who I'd hit...I…I just couldn't. Most of the cops, the agents on the job they just ignore us, but not To… Agent DiNozzo. He spoke to us…he even brought me coffee once, while we were waiting for you guys to release a scene. I just…I couldn't kill him.'

'That might work in your favour.' Thompson said hoping to placate Gibbs, and get him out of the room while to going was good. Gibbs nodded and moved past Long and his lawyer.

'Just one thing.' He said leaning down menacingly behind the shaking man, 'If that attempted murder charge changes to murder, I won't care if you pulled the trigger or not, ALL bets are off.' Jerry didn't need so see Gibbs to know what he was insinuating. Without doubt, he knew if Tony didn't survive his death was imminent.

They made their way out of the room once all the formalities were completed.

Jerry Long's enraged lawyer had started spouting off about intimidation and threats, but with a charge sheet like Jerry's it was unlikely to cause them any real trouble.

'I didn't touch him.' Gibbs said innocently as Thompson scowled at him.

'No, just made him pee his pants.' The agent said, dropping his scowl in favour of a smile at Jerry's expense 'Go on…go see Tony, send him our best.'

'What about George Hillman?'

'He's not talking Gibbs. He's been charged, he let two people into the building without proper procedure, failed to take action when Agent DiNozzo informed him these men posed a danger to your team and he interfered with attempts to aid Agent DiNozzo in the Lab. He will go down, but why he did it is still a mystery.'

'Let me talk to him.'

'No. He's been booked and I'm not getting you access. You aren't even on active duty. It isn't important why he did it, he's been caught and charged.'

'It's important to Tony.'

'They were friends?' Thompson winced. 'I'm sorry Gibbs, and don't start with me I'm not one of your agents, I can apologise if I feel it's called for…I'm sorry but you WILL drop this one.'

_For now,_ Gibbs thought as he thanked Thompson with a nod of his head and led the way back to his desk with Ziva and McGee at his side.

* * *

><p>Gibbs barely touched the mountain of paperwork that was waiting for him. Some could be done when he was back on active duty, and some he could pass on to McGee. The rest would keep him busy for another couple of hours, then knowing it was done, he could head back to the hospital.<p>

Gibbs had just started on the stuff that Fornell had sent over from the FBI, when Ziva broke the silence.

'Funny isn't it, Tony's personality seems to have saved him this time.'

'Ziva.' Came a warning, but not from Gibbs, McGee had beaten him to it.

'What? You always complain about the way he hoofs off. He is always talking instead of working, and this time it saved his life, true?'

'It's goofs off, not hoofs off, and I may complain sometimes but Tony does his fair share Ziva. Besides, you're missing the point. Tony's life wasn't saved because sometimes he's socialising instead of working, it was saved by Tony being Tony. He takes the time to notice people, more than can be said for you and me. How many times have we seen Jerry Long at a crime scene? Neither one of us recognised him but Tony did. He may solve cases by flirting and by nosing around places he doesn't belong, but that's what Tony does. I get annoyed with his teasing, but he has a way with people that none of us do.'

McGee looked over at Gibbs, including him in the comment.

'I did not mean it in a bad way McGee. I know there is far more to Tony than the man I thought he was when we first met. I just find it frustrating that we work hard, he has a chat, and he still comes out on top. If it had been one of us out there we would be dead because we did not bring this guy coffee.'

'You're forgetting Ziva, before Jerry Long had the chance to kill him he had already fought off two men. We would be dead already.'

Before Ziva could launch into a detailed description of how SHE could have beaten those men AND not missed the one in the tree, an upset Abby clumping her way to Gibbs desk saving them.

'You're here…why are you here?'

'I work here Abby.'

'You didn't tell me you were here.'

'I had an interrogation to get to, what do you need?'

'Not me Gibbs. Tony. Tony needs you.' She said stamping her platform clad foot.

'Ducky's with him.'

'I know, he called while you weren't here.'

'Everything ok?' Worry clear to Abby, if no one else.

'Yes.'

'Then what's the problem?'

'What if Tony has a nightmare again, or…or a coma-mare, and you're not there? They could cut him open and you wouldn't be there to stop them'

'He's not in a coma Abby, and that's not going to happen. Ducky and Tony's doctor know what to do. They are not going to operate unnecessarily if it happens again.'

'If what happens again?' McGee asked. Their earlier discussion forgotten as both Ziva and McGee looked to him for answers.

'You didn't tell them?' Abby said in annoyance. 'Tonybear could have died, and you didn't tell them.'

'Abby STOP, enough. Tony had a nightmare, they thought his throat was swelling and they wanted to operate, I stopped them, Tony was…is…fine.' Gibbs said, wincing at the word _Fine_

'He is not FINE.' Abby said upset. 'He's hurt and you're not there.' Finally see the issue, Gibbs enveloped the Goth in a hug.

'I'm going straight back as soon as I get this report out for Fornell. We've all got the rest of the week off.' He said to everyone, before whispering to Abby 'I'll stay with him Abs, I promise.' Knowing his earlier behaviour was still affecting the normally happy girl, he lingered for a moment before releasing her.

'You said he was the same.' Ziva accused as Abby headed back to the lab, she still had tests to run before she could visit Tony.

'He was…when I left.'

'Can we see him?' McGee asked, wanted to see his friend for himself.

'I'll call tomorrow and let you know. At the moment he can only have one visitor at a time.' insinuating that he would be that one.

To his credit, McGee stared long and hard at Gibbs, letting him know there would be consequences if he failed to be _the one_.

Once McGee was happy Gibbs would stay with Tony he retook his seat, and it was at that moment realised he'd just challenged Gibbs…for Tony. He started working with a purpose, the purpose being not looking at Gibbs, he didn't think he'd be able to hold down his breakfast if he did.

* * *

><p>Gibbs cell went for the fourth time as he arrived at the hospital entrance. Although he was tempted, his conscience wouldn't let him ignore it again.<p>

'Susan.'

'Where the HELL have you been? You promised you would HELP.' She bawled at him, hysterically 'You said it was a mistake, but you just keep breaking your word, don't you?' she sobbed 'You took everything, you weren't there…and now you're not here…why? WHY?'

'Susan PLEASE…' Gibbs defended, raising his voice to get her attention.

'Sir, this is a hospital, keep your voice down.' A stern looking nurse snarled at him.

He rubbed his head as he moved away from the open doors, sitting heavily on a bench nearby. His side was killing him, and there was only so much abuse (both physical and verbal) he could handle in one day, especially when his SFA was still fighting for his life.

'Something came up I had to deal with it.'

'Then come now, there isn't long before the service.'

'I…I can't.'

'You're really going to do this aren't you? You're going to abandon me, just like you did him!'

'I…Susan I can't…I…' He pulled the phone from his ear as it was slammed down at the other end.

He wasn't surprised.

It just wasn't his day.

* * *

><p><strong>More soon, Tony as well...if he wakes up in time.<strong>

**Will Gibbs tell him what's going on? **

**Who is Susan?**

**Why did George betray Tony? **

**and will John Watson make it?**

**Stay tuned...**


End file.
